The Shark Saga
by Shark X
Summary: In a different Earth, a Earth where Goku and 17 survived the Cell games, and Trunks was never born. Instead, a Trunks from another dimension, was sent to this Earth as a baby for his own safety. He wasn't the only one. No more room for my summary.
1. 1

In a different Earth, a Earth where Goku and 17 survived the Cell games, and Trunks was never  
born. Instead, a Trunks from another dimension, was sent to this Earth as a baby for his own safety  
. He wasn't the only one. A Pan from thesame dimension was sent here too as a baby. Now in this  
time, Gohan and Videl are at the age of eight-teen, Trunks is seven-teen, and Pan is six-teen. The  
Frieza of this time, was killed by Vegeta. Cell was killed by Goku. And Majin Buu doesn't exist,  
yet.  
  
  
Now, the 25th Worlds Martial Arts Tournament is soon to start. The Z Warriors are prepareing for  
it. "I'm hyped up for this tournament," said Trunks.  
"Yeah. Me too," said Gohan,"But remember, we can't show our true power."  
"Easy for you to say. My father won't hold back, for anything."  
"Yeah," Gohan chuckles,"You got a good point. Whats takeing the others so long?"  
"Probably decideing who's going to be in the tournament."  
"No way. I think they decided already. It's going to be me, you, Pan, Videl, and our dads."  
"Well, there would be two slots open then."  
"Doesn't matter. It would be fair too. But I'm sure Hercule will get one of those slots."  
"So, the other would be just for some unlucky fighter. Who the hell does Hercule think he is? Your  
dad kills Cell, and he gets all the popularity. He didn't do a thing to Cell but get his ass  
kicked."  
"Hey, my dad's okay with that. He doesn't want to be famous anyway."  
"Yeah, well still. I can't stand that jerk. If Cell ever came back, I'd like the whole world to  
see Mr. Satan in action."  
"Yeah," Gohan laughs,"Lets see the great and powerfull Hercule Satan take on and kill Cell, once  
again." Gohan and Trunks joke about Hercule more and more. Later, "Hey Trunks, when Videl gets  
here, lets not talk about her father."  
"Ahh, I see now. You and videl make a cute couple," Trunks jokes.  
"No, it's not like that!" Gohan says nervously,"It's just that...Heh...she and I are friends, and  
...I don't want to embarrass her. Besides, she belives her father killed Cell."  
"Yeah. Her and everyone else who wasn't there. Don't worry. We'll make fun of Hercule after we  
beat his ass."  
"Oh and, I'm going to ask you and everyone else to, go easy on them. Videl, Hercule, Pan, and  
whoever the other fighter will be, aren't as strong as the rest of us. We don't want to kill them  
or hurt them badly."  
"Good point. Although I would love to smack the ugly off of Mr. Satans face."  
"You and everyone else, who was there when Cell died, that is."  
Trunks stares at Gohan,"You do like Videl don't you?"  
"Umm...uhh..." Gohan looks into the air,"Oh look, the others are finaly here."  
Trunks thinks, (Gohan is changeing the subject. That dog. About time he falls in love.)  
Goku, Vegeta, and Pan fly down to Trunks and Gohan who were at Roshi's island. "Hey guys," Pan  
says. Trunks and Gohan see Pan as the little sister they never had.  
"Where are Mom, Piccolo, and the others?"Gohan asked.  
"Your mother, Bulma, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, 18, and 17 are going  
to be in the crowd,"Goku told them.  
"Cool, then lets get going," suggested Gohan as they flew up into the air, and towards the 25th  
Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
  
Soon, they finaly arive. "Mmmm! Smells like they have ahelluva lot of food," Goku said while  
trying to contain his hunger.  
"Thats enough Goku. We'er here to fight, not eat," Vegeta said.  
"Goku? I thought you always called me-"  
"I know what I always called you!" Vegeta said, cutting Goku off,"I learned it was silly that I  
was the only one calling you by your true, saiyen name. Since you don't respect your true nature,  
your not worthy of being a saiyan."  
"Ha. If thats true, then how come I became a Super Saiyan before you?"  
"Uhh, dad, let him win this one. It's better then him calling you Kakorot all the time," Gohan  
told his father Goku.  
"Heh, good point," Goku chuckled.  
"So, where do you think we sign up?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh look!" Daddy? Can I have a toy?" Pan asked, pointing at a little shop. Pan see's Goku and Chi  
Chi as her father and mother.  
"Uh...Pan? Your six-teen. What would you want with a toy?" Goku asked her.  
"Probably wants to play with her, dollies!" Vegeta laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke.  
Goku looked at Pan. She was a little upset at the insult Vegeta made. Goku cluched his fist in  
anger as Vegeta laughed. Goku grumbled and shouted at Vegeta,"THAT'S IT!!! It's one thing you come  
to Earth and try to destroy it! It's one thing you killed my friends. And it's one thing to try to  
kill me and insult me all the time but THAT'S IT!!! When you messed with MY family, you've gone way  
over the line Vegeta! Since the two of us are the strongest, We'er a shoe in for the tournaments  
finals. There, I will make you pay ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! I will make you pay for all the suffering  
you caused, all the-"  
"DAD!!!" Gohan shouted from affar, "Are you comeing?!"  
Goku falls in embarrassment, "They didn't even listen to me."  
  
  
In the audience, Chi Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong find they'er seats.  
"Say, what about Piccolo and the androids? I thought they were going to be here?" Yamcha asked.  
"They told me that they aren't one for crowds, so they'er going to watch it in hidding," Oolong  
told them.  
"Probably for the best," Bulma suggested,"I mean, Piccolo is a tall green namek, which most people  
don't see everyday, And the androids creep me out."  
"Me too," Chi Chi told her,"I just want my Goku or Gohan to win the prize money."  
"No way," Bulma said angerly,"My Trunks and Vegeta can wipe the floor with those two!"  
"Well, the four of them are very strong-" Master Roshi started until...  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Chi Chi and Bulma shouted at Master Roshi, and continued arguing.  
"Those two always fight," Puar said.  
"Yeah, the question is, which female dog will beat the other?" Oolong asked.  
"Female dog?" Yamcha asked puzzled.  
Oolong looks at Yamcha,"You know what a female dog is sometimes called?"  
"...Oh I get it now!" Yamcha laughs.  
"Hey look. The fight is starting!" Roshi shouted.  
"No. Thats for the kiddies age fifth-teen and younger. The adult fights are six-teen and up, which  
is where our friends are fighting," Yamcha told them.  
"Maybe I will win. I have three. My husband Goku, and my children Gohan and Pan," said Chi Chi as  
she laid back in her seat.  
"Pan isn't your real daughter you know," Bulma reminded her.  
"Well Trunks isn't yours!" Chi Chi shouted.  
"The note that came with Trunks when he was a baby said it was mine and Vegeta's in that time,"  
Bulma told her.  
"Yeah? Well not this time sister!" Chi Chi shouted.  
"Well look at Pan! Look who around here is really a grandmother! Pan is Gohan and Videls daughter!  
"Bulma reminded Chi Chi.  
"Not of this time! She's my child here!" Chi Chi shouted back.  
"Umm...who wasn't supose to know any of this?" Oolong asked.  
"Trunks, Pan, Videl, and Gohan don't know about this. And they shouldn't," Roshi reminded him.  
"Hand over the popcorn Oolong! Your acting like a pig!" Puar complained.  
"I am a pig!" Oolong shouted back.  
Then over the load speaker, "Ladies and Gentamen, it's time for the Childrens Tournament to  
begin!"  
  
  
"This must be where we sign up,"said Trunks, as they walked into a room with alot of fighters.  
"I don't see Videl anywhere," Gohan told them.  
"Her father is Worlds Matial Arts Champion. She's probably hanging out with that loser," Trunks  
told him.  
"Hey, I told you-"Gohan started.  
"She not around now is she?" said Trunks.  
"All fighters line up over here at this punching machine," said a staff member. Goku, Gohan, Pan,  
Vegeta, and Trunks, were among the first people in the line.  
"This shouldn't take long," said Goku.  
"Guys, we better not hit the thing too hard. We don't want anybody to know how strong we are,"  
Gohan suggested.  
"I don't hold back a thing,"Vegeta said.  
Gohan looked at Trunks. He saw a, 'I told you so,' look on it. He looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta  
please. You might hurt somebody, or worst, you might kill them."  
"What do I care? They are pityful fighters anyway," Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, for one thing, if you kill anybody, you'll be disqualified," Goku told Vegeta.  
"Damnit! Your right. Fine. I'll try to hold back. So I won't kill your girl friend."  
"She's not my girl friend!" Gohan shouted,"We'er just, friends from school, thats all."  
"Whatever. I said I wouldn't kill anybody, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt them badly. Which I  
will do to your little friend."  
"Fat chance Vegeta!"  
  
Soon, after the eight fighters for the tournament have been decided, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks,  
and Pan, await in the room to decided who will fight who. Videl walks into the room. "Hey Gohan!"  
"Videl. Hey. I been- I mean...we been waiting for you."  
"Sure we have," Trunks and Goku said together laughing.  
"Whats their problem?" Videl asked.  
"Nothing. they'er just idiots," Gohan told her.  
"Ouch," Goku said, jokeingly,"Didn't have to insult us."  
They wait some more for a staff member to show up. Pan walks up to a fighter who won a slot in the  
tournament. The fighter was about her age. He wore a white shirt, blue leather jackit, black  
leather pants, and white shoes. He had dark, spiky hair, and he had a sword case on his back with a  
sword in it.  
"Hi. My name is Pan. Whats your's?"  
The fighter didn't even look at her.  
Pan then noticed the sword,"You know you can't use a weapon in the tornament don't you?"  
The fighter then gave her a nasty look and walked to the other side of the room. Again, Pan looked  
upset.  
"Now that was rude," Goku says to the others,"Pan just wanted to say hi and he ignored her  
compleatly."  
"Hey Goku!" shouted Mr. Honors, a long time friend of Goku. He's the head staff member and  
announcer of most of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournaments.  
"Hey!" Goku shouted back.  
"Look at you. All grown up. Why haven't you entered any more tournaments since that fight with  
Piccolo? You weren't banned from it or anything," Mr. Honors told him.  
"Yeah I know," Goku chuckles,"I got married and had a son, and daughter."  
Pan and Gohan raise their hands.  
"Ah, cute kids. So the three of you will be fighting?"  
"Yep. Along with our friends, Vegeta and Trunks."  
"Tell me the truth, I know Hercule didn't kill Cell. I saw you on T.V. when the Cell games aired.  
You and Krillin. So, truthfully, who killed Cell?"  
"Well, we been friends for a long time so, you promise not to tell?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Okay, come here," Goku waves to him and acts as if he's about to tell a secret. "The T.V.  
camera's didn't really break down. You see, what happend was, The camera man turned the camera off  
and opened up a can of whoop ass on Cell," Goku said as he burst out in laughter.  
"Come on! Thats not funny! Who really killed Cell?"  
Goku continues laughing non stop.  
"Well, we'er about to draw numbers from this box for who fights who. Everyone listen up. Hercule  
Satan automatically has number one because he's the defending champion. The rest of you will see  
who you have this way.  
  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule  
  
Now then. Lets start down the list. Gohan, your first."  
Gohan walks up and pulls out, number eight.  
"Goku, your up."  
Goku draws number five. Next was Pan and she drew number four.  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule Pan Goku Gohan  
  
  
"Shark, your up. Shark?" Mr. Honors said calling an unknown name,"Who here is Shark? One of your  
friends Goku?"  
"Not that I know of," Goku told him. They all looked at the boy Pan was trying to talk to  
earlier.  
"Hey! I think they called your name," Trunks said to the boy.  
The boy looked up at them with mean eyes.  
"Yikes. Even his eyes are scary," said Videl.  
"He's just a fighter. All fighters try to look scary," Vegeta told them.  
"Shark? Is that you? It's Shark's turn to draw a number," Mr. Honors repeated.  
The boy rised up and walked over to the box. He reached in and picked out numner two.  
"Ouch. Thats bad luck. You got to fight Hercule," Mr. honors told him.  
The boy had a scary smile in his face and went back to his corner of the room.  
"Trunks? Is there a Trunks? Your up," Mr Honors continued.  
Trunks got number six.  
"Way to go son. You get to fight my rival Goku," Vegeta told him.  
Vegeta was next and got, number seven.  
"And finaly, Videl," Mr. Honors said, calling the last name on the list.  
"Looks like Pan and I get to fight," Videl said. Pan gave a tumbs up. The two of them are the  
best of friends.  
Mr. Honors finishes up the chart. "Now, the current standing are,  
  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule Shark Videl Pan Goku Trunks Vegeta Gohan  
  
  
Okay, if you would wait in the next room, we'll get things started."  
  
  
"When will they start?" Bulma asked.  
"Hey look! It's Mr. Honors!" Yamcha shouted.  
"Who?" Bulma asked.  
"The guy with the blond hair and sunglasses. You remember him. He's been announceing ever fight  
Goku was in."  
"Oh I remember him now. Looks like he's about to go over the rules."  
  
"Ladies and Gentelmen. Are you ready?" asked Mr. Honors. the crowd then roared with excitement.  
"Okay. Now lets go over the rules first.  
  
1. No weapons or outside objects allowed.  
2. No killing your opponet.  
3. No hitting below the belt.  
4. You lose if your thrown out of the ring, down for a ten count, give up, or knocked unconcious.  
  
Now lets begin. You all know him, you all love him, GIVE IT UP FOR HERCULE!!!"  
Hercule Satan came out like an arrogant imortal. But the fans love him because they belive he  
killed Cell, the evil android. What really happend was Hercule and some witnesses lost conscious  
and Goku and the others killed Cell. After Cell died, the Z Warriors left. Hercule gained conscious  
and saw that Cell was gone. When the others woke up, Hercule said that he killed Cell. For seven  
years, he's been liveing behind that lie.  
"I am Hercule and I'm going to win again! YEAH!!!" The crowd roars. Hercule also won alot of the  
Worlds Martial Arts Torunaments because he was truely the strongest. But he never faced the Z  
Warriors before. The question now is, which Z Warrion will defeat Mr. Satan?  
"And now for his opponet. give it up for Shark!" Mr. Honors shouted. The fans booed Shark as he  
came out. They love Hercule and belive he is there hero.  
Shark stood in the ring faceing Hercule."Get ready boy because your going down!" said Hercule as  
the crowd cheered him on. "I'm going to make your day. Your going to wish you never made it this  
far. HA HA HA!"  
"Jeeze. I almost feel sorry for that boy," said Pan, "Haveing to listen to that phony and being  
booed by the crowd."  
"If I was fighting that man, I'd bust his jaw wide open!" said Vegeta.  
"Hello-o? Thats my father you guys are talking about! He's the Worlds Martial Arts Champion!"  
Videl told them. She belives her father killed Cell as well. But she has learned a little power.  
"Come on you little punk. Make your first move. It will be your last mistake! HA HA HA!" Hercule  
said to get the fans going."I'm going to-"  
"Can-it Mr. Hercule!" said Shark. The crowd gasp in disbelife. No one has ever talked to Hercule  
that way since he killed Cell.  
"What?! You can't talk to me that way!" Mr. Satan said.  
"I can talk to you anyway I want bozo the clown."  
"Hey! Show Hercule some respect!" shouted Mr. Honors,"He's the champ, and he killed Cell!"  
"Yeah. He may be the champ, but he DID NOT kill Cell!" Shark said.  
The Z Warriors gasp. They couldn't belive their ears.  
"What do you mean?" Hercule asked in fear of Shark knowing the truth,"Of course I killed Cell.  
You weren't there."  
"I didn't have to be. I saw it on T.V. when I was a child. Cell had amazeing power and strength.  
Your just a weak little dork."  
"What?! How dare you!"  
"In fact. I know who killed Cell. The person who killed Cell, is non other than-"  
"SHUT UP YOU!!!" Hercule shouted as he ran towards Shark to get the fight started. Shark punched  
Hercule in the face, Hercule punched back.  
  
"No way! I don't belive this!" Goku said as he was shakeing like a leaf,"Does he really know I  
killed Cell?"  
Videl looked at Goku and thought,(What? Gohans dad killed Cell? But...my father...then that means  
...he lied to me...) Videl had tears in her eyes.  
"Whats the big deal? So he know who killed Cell," Gohan said.  
"But Gohan...he's nothing but a powerless human. And it sounded like he was about to say a name.  
Non of our names were on T.V. so he couldn't possably know who killed Cell," Goku answered him.  
"Well he's probably lieing and going to say he killed Cell or something," Trunks thought.  
"But he's been looking at me the whole time," Goku said.  
"You are a stupid excuss for a saiyan," Vegeta started,"He heard your name when you were called to  
draw a number."  
Goku stops shakeing,"Hey your right."  
"I know I'm right. Everybody knows your stupid."  
"No I mean...forget it."  
  
"Could he possably know who killed Cell?" Yamcha asked.  
Roshi just watched as the fight progressed. He stared long and hard at Shark.  
  
Shark and Hercule put up a good fight. Hercule charged and Shark jumped out of the way and kicked  
Satan in the back of the head. Hercule then gave Shark an uppercut that knocked him to the other  
side of the ring. Satan charged at Shark and ran into him. Shark was heading for the outside of the  
ring. But he grabed a flag pole and swung his way back in. Shark rushed at Satan, but Hercule  
swung a punch at Shark. Shark ducked it and kicked Hercule in the back. Satan grabbed Shark from  
behind and had him in a bear hug. Hercule was sqeezeing the life out of him.  
"Give up and I'll let you go!" Hercule told him.  
Shark screams in pain, "NEVER!!!"  
Sevral minutes later, Shark looked as if you was about to pass out. He started bleeding from the  
mouth. Videl and the others looked worried."Hey. Are you okay?" Hercule asked. Shark didn't answer.  
"Hey, Mr. Honors!" Hercule said,"Shouldn't you start counting now?"  
"Well, I guess so," he replied,"One, two, three..."  
  
"So this is how your father wins? He hugs somebody to death? It must be tough love," Trunks jokes  
to Videl. Videl is still upset that her father had been lieing to her the whole time.  
  
"Whats the matter with that guy?! He's going to kill that boy!" Chi Chi shouted. Bulma agreed.  
"Don't worry. The boy will be okay. It's Hercule you need to worry about,"said Master Roshi.  
"Huh?" Chi Chi and Bulma said together.  
  
"...seven, eight, nine? What in the world?" Honors continued his count until Shark just  
disappeared.  
"Where did he go?" Pan asked.  
"Uh oh..."Goku noticed Sharks sword wasn't on the weapons table where he left it anymore."HERCULE!  
!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
"What?" Hercule said as he looked up. Shark was comeing down ready to slash him with his sword.  
Satan then jumped out of the way. "Hey! Are you crazy? Your trying to kill me!!!" Hercule then  
got ready for his Megaton Punch. Shark dodged it. When Hercule turned around, Shark bitch slapped  
him out of the ring. The audience was silent. Not one sound was made. Hercule had lost the fight.  
Nobody could belive what they saw. When Hercule finaly got up, people relised Hercule Satan wasn't  
that strong. And Perhaps that Hercule didn't kill Cell after all. Then the crowd started throwing  
things at Mr. Satan and calling him names. Hercule was humiliated by this boy. Hercule left calmly  
as people continued to boo and throw stuff at him. As Hercule walked by his daughter, he couldn't  
even face her.  
"Daddy?" Videl said as he kept on walking. Shark then entered and looked at the chart. He relised  
that whoever he would be faceing next, it would be a girl. so he threw his sword back on the  
weapons table. "HEY YOU! BOY!" Shark turned around and faced Videl. "You humiliated my father out  
there! I'm going to make you pay for that! You'll be fighting me next because I WILL beat Pan and I  
WILL humiliate you!" Shark listened to what she said, but he didn't care. He sat in a corner  
waiting for his next match.  
He then looked at Goku and said,"I'm guessing your the one that killed Cell."  
"What? How did you-"Goku started.  
"You seem stronger then the rest of them here."  
"Well...uhh...how did you know?" You seemed almost weaker then Mr. Satan in that fight.  
"The more I'm hurt, the stronger I get. By the way, didn't you guys have blond hair at the time?"  
"Yeah well..." laughs nervously,"I dyed it. Heh." Goku and the other saiyans try to hide the fact  
that they are allians. Goku and Vegeta are full sayians, Trunks and Gohan and half saiyan, half  
human, and Pan is three parts human, one part saiyan. Shark looks at Goku and knows he's hideing  
something, but he ignores it.  
  
  
"And now, get ready for it, the daughter of Hercule Satan, VIDEL!!!" Mr. Honors shouted to the  
crowd as they roared with excitement. Videl entered the ring. She knew she could beat Pan because  
Chi Chi never allowed Pan to fight until a few days before the tournament. Videl has been fighting  
most of her life. But she relised Goten, Gohan and Pans little brother, has only been fighting for  
a few weeks, and he's already stronger then her. Pan was a little worried at the moment. "And now,  
her opponet, PAN!!!"  
"Okay Pan, are you ready to lose?" Videl asked, taunting Pan.  
"I won't lose!" Pan shouted as she was ready to fight,"But to be fair...please don't grab my  
tail." Saiyan tails are something all saiyans have. They look like monkey tails. Goku and the  
others had there's removed. Pan doesn't want her's removed because she's afraid it will hurt. Pans  
request was because when a saiyan tail is grabbed, it hurts them soo much, they can't move.  
"What? A tail?" Videl asked as she just saw it. Pan doesn't know that humans doesn't have tails,  
but she sometimes wondered why her friends don't have any. She just thought they had them removed.  
"Okay...I guess I won't grab it."  
The bell rings and Videl and Pan lash out at each other. throwing punches and kicks. Videl had one  
thing on her mind, to defeat Pan so she can humiliate the fighter, Shark. Pan used her tail,  
wrapped it around Videls ankel, and pulled her foot towards her, tripping her. Videl hopped back  
up and waved her long hair back. She then launched herself at Pan. Pan quickly laid on her back.  
When Videl flew over her, Pan kicked her in the chest. Videl landed on her feet and launched back  
at Pan. As Pan sat up, not knowing Videl was behind her, she was drop kicked in her back by Videl.  
"Had enough Pan?" Videl asked as Pan hit the ground.  
Pan slowly got up,"Not...even...close..." she said as she got into fighting stance. From inside,  
Shark watched the girls fight. One of them would be his next opponet, so he studied their moves.  
Videl and Pan felt the cold stare of Shark, but they were too busy fighting each other to say  
anything about it. 


	2. 2

Pan and Videl exchanged more punches and kicks. Non of the two fighters let up. They were almost  
evenly matched. Videl couldn't understand this. She thought,(How could this be? I fought my whole  
life for this moment to shine, she only fought a couple of days. How can she be matched up with me?  
) Videl thought some more, but mostly about how her father suffered the humiliation. She knew he  
desevered it, but since he was her father, she didn't want Shark to get away with it. She knew she  
had to win. She then had an idea,"Hey Pan!"  
Pan stopped fighting,"Yeah? What is it?"  
"If you let me win, I'll buy you a big bowl of ice cream!" Videl bribed her.  
"Really? Okay! I give up!" Pan shouted.  
The Z Warriors, crowd, staff members, and other fighters (except Shark) just fell to the ground  
anime style. Shark looked very confused. "You heard it yourself folks! Pan has givin up to Videl  
all for a bowl of ice cream! Videls Charm is amazing!" Mr. Honors said, trying to cover up for her,  
"And now, here are the current standings!"  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
Shark Videl  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule Shark Videl Pan Goku Trunks Vegeta Gohan  
  
  
"Well, it looks like we'er up Trunks," Goku said to Trunks,"Give it all you got."  
"I'm ready to lay some smackdown," Trunks said.  
As Goku and Trunks head for the ring, Videl walks up to Shark, grabs the collor of his jacket, and  
pulls him to her face,"Now you have to fight me! After what you did to my father, you better PRAY I  
don't kill you," she said angerly.  
Shark just looked at her. "GRR DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!!!" she screamed in his face. Shark  
started to growl angerly. But he just nodded. Videl just scoffs and grins at him,"I guess I'm  
keeping you in line pretty well," she says as she lets him go. Shark balled his hand into a fist  
and striked the wall, putting a hole in it.  
  
  
"And now, makeing his first appearence in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament in eight-teen years,  
a good friend of mine, GOKU!!!" Mr. Honors shouts. Goku enters the ring. "And his opponet, a new  
one in the tournament, TRUCKS!!!"  
Trunks enters and corrects Mr. Honors,"My name is TRUNKS, not TRUCKS!"  
"Oh I see. Excuss me."  
  
  
"There's my Trunks!" Bulma shouted.  
"Well there is my Goku! Just wait blue haired lady, Goku will wipe the floor with your son," Chi  
Chi told her.  
"Yeah well we'll see about that, old lady!" Bulma shouted.  
"What?! Old lady?! Why you little...!"  
Yamcha whispered to the others,"I bet it would be a great fight if we fit those two in the  
tournament."  
  
  
"So Goku, it's your call. Do we go all out, or hide our powers?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't care," Goku said as he was streching,"It's your call."  
Trunks smiles and says,"Fine with me."  
The bell then rings. Trunks heads towards Goku, but then,"HEY!!! You can't have a weapon in a  
fight!" Mr. Honors shouts to one of the fighters. Goku and Trunks were confused. "Your sword!"  
"Oh. I forgot I brought my sword with me. Just a reflex action I guess," Trunks said. He takes his  
sword case off of his back and tosses it out of the ring. "So Goku, lets jam." Trunks jumps into  
the air and come down, ready to kick Goku. Goku disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the  
ring after Trunks landed. Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, elbowing him in the back  
of the head. Goku quickly countered with a kick to the head. Trunks fell out of the ring, but  
stopped in mid air. Trunks then slowly flew back to the ring.  
"So, I see you want to go all out,"Goku noticed.  
"You called it," Trunks grined.  
"So I did," Goku grined. At that moment, both fighters disappeared. Nobody could find them. But  
the Z Warriors knew where they were. They were fighting extremly fast in the air. They moved from  
location to location. Then Z Warriors were able to see and sence they'er movments. But Videl, Mr.  
Honors, Shark, Hercule, and many others couldn't. Trunks and Goku then slowed down a little. Trunks  
fired an energy beam at Goku. Goku just knocked the beam elsewhere.  
"Hey! Did they just use weapons?" A staff member asked.  
"No. I seen this alot of times before," Mr. Honors says,"I told you with Goku around, this would  
be a good show."  
Goku and Trunks continued their fight out of the stadium. They fought in the air the whole time  
and never tounched the ground. They later fought near a river. They never really noticed they left  
the stadium.  
"Hey! Goku! Trunks!" shouted a voice from nearby.  
Trunks and Goku stopped fighting for a second,"Hey Piccolo," Goku said.  
Piccolo is a green namekian from planet Namek. He use to be Goku's enemey, but he's one of the  
good guys now.  
"I was watching you guys from the clouds. I have good eye sight. I noticed you left the stadium.  
Did you?" Piccolo said.  
Trunks and Goku looked around. "Umm...no. I guess we didn't," said Goku, just reliseing where they  
were. "Did you Trunks? Trunks? Trunks?!" Trunks was no where in sight.  
"He didn't know, but he doesn't care. I'll be watching you guys. By the way, he's about to attack,  
" Piccolo warned him.  
"Thanks. Later," said Goku. Goku looked around, trying to since Trunks movments. "FOUND YOU!" he  
shouted as he blasted into the water. Trunks flew out of the river and was attacked from above by  
Goku. Goku and Trunks just floated right above the river. "So, did you touch the ground while you  
were down there?"  
"No. And even if I did, what makes you think I wouldn't try to get away with it?"  
"I know you Trunks. You wouldn't lie about such things."  
"Maybe not, but there's always a first time."  
"Sure there is," Goku said as he and Trunks disappeared again. They faintly appeared, but just for  
an instant. They fought just above the river most of the time. The faint attacks that were showing  
were punches, kicks, and blocking.  
Later, Trunks appeared alone. He lost Goku."GOKU!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" Goku then appeared back to  
back with Trunks, then quickly gave Trunks and overhead kick. Trunks was knocked hard back  
underwater. Goku waited for Trunks to come out. "Come on Goku. Lets go back to the stadium," Trunks  
said from above.  
"What happend?" Goku asked.  
"You win. I tounched the ground underwater from that last attack of yours."  
"See? I told you you wouldn't lie about such things."  
"Yeah whatever. Just don't start bragging."  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Chi Chi asked. Goku and Trunks has been gone for some time now.  
"There they are!" Bulma shouted as she pointed towards the ground.  
When Goku and Trunks land, Mr. Honors runs up to them and ask,"What happend?"  
"I lost. Goku won," Trunks told him.  
"And there you have it! Goku advances!" Mr. Honors announces.  
"What?! How could he lose!" Vegeta asked in anger.  
"Looks like we'er up Vegeta," Gohan told him.  
Vegeta balls his hands into a fist and starts to power up a little,"Don't piss me off boy!"  
Videl runs up to Gohan and gives him a small kiss on the cheek,"Good luck Gohan."  
"Thanks Videl. I'll win one for you."  
Videl smiles and blushes,"Thanks."  
"Ugh. Mushy stuff makes me sick," Vegeta says as he heads out towards the ring.  
  
  
"And now, for Goku's eight-teen year old son, GOHAN!!!" Mr. Honors shouted. People were so  
impressed with Goku, they cheered for his son. And his opponet, Trucks father, VEGETA!!!"  
As Vegeta walked into the ring, he corrected Mr. Honors again,"He's name, is Trunks."  
"Right, Trunks. I have to remember that," Honors said to himself.  
"Well Gohan. I think I'll rip your limbs off, then throw you out of the ring," Vegeta said.  
"Aw come on! I thought you were just jokeing," Gohan said.  
"Well now you know the truth."  
"Well if thats what you want, then your going to get kicked where you used to have your tail!"  
Gohan and Vegeta start fighting before the bell rings. The fight has started though. Gohan and  
Vegeta throw some hard punches and kicks. After a few minute, Gohan was badly getting beat. Vegeta  
froze. Gohan struggles in pain,"Why did you stop?"  
Vegeta chuckles evily,"You'll see Gohan." He then powers up and starts to laugh evily,"Say good  
bye to your arms and legs Gohan!" Vegeta's dark hair starts glowing brightly. Then it suddenly  
turns gold. A bright golden glow starts to surround Vegeta. He has now become a Super Saiyan.  
"Damnit Vegeta! We decided not to use our Super Saiyan powers! Somebody could get hurt!" Gohan  
shouted.  
"Yes. Somebody could get hurt. And that somebody, is you Gohan," Vegeta says as he points at  
Gohan.  
"Well if you can take back your promise, then SO CAN I!!!" Gohan starts to power up as well. He  
has the golden hair and the golden glow. Vegeta gives Gohan a powerful kick to the face. Gohan  
counters with a blast attack.  
"What are they doing?!" Goku asked,"They'er going to hurt someone!" Gohan and Vegeta continue to  
battle. Strong punches and kicks. Blow for blow, blast for blast. Goku watches the fight unfold.  
"Thats it. I have to do something about this."  
Vegeta then grabs Gohan from behind, ready to rip his arms out of his sockets,"I've had enough of  
you and your friend, and I'm going to start, with YOU!!!" Vegeta shouts as he pulls hard on the  
arms. Vegeta is then hit from behind by a blast. Vegeta lets go of Gohan, and Gohan appears behind  
Vegeta. He folds his hands and bashes Vegeta from above. Knocking him to the ground. Vegeta lost  
his Super Saiyan powers and his hair became dark again.  
"And Vegeta is unconscious. Gohan wins!" Mr. Honors shouted. The fans roured in cheers.  
  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
Shark Videl Goku Gohan  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule Shark Videl Pan Goku Trunks Vegeta Gohan  
  
  
"We we'll get to the second round after a half hour break."  
When Gohan walked into the waiting room with the others, he looked at Goku and said,"Thanks dad."  
"Hey, you think I wanted my son to lose his arms?" Goku said,"Now lets find something to eat."  
  
In the stadiums cafe, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Trunks get something to eat. "Hey Trunks, what  
about your father?" Gohan ask.  
"He is so pissed off right now, he left," Trunks answered.  
Shark enters and orders something to eat. Videl walks up to him as he sits down at his table. "  
Well, well. Look who it is," she says. "Eat all you want now because you'll be starveing for mercy  
in the ring with me."  
Shark looked at her after her corny joke. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" he asked.  
"Because you humiliated my father, now it's my turn to humiliate you!"  
"I'm getting a little sick of hearing the same thing over and over again."  
"Who Cares?!" Videl screamed as she sat down and grabbed the collor of Sharks jacket again,"I'm  
not only going to humiliate you, I'm going to make you suffer and beg and scream for mercy." Shark  
began to look a little sad. "See? I'm scareing you already."  
"You just might make me suffer, but the others won't happen," Shark said.  
Pan sat next to Shark and asked,"How come?"  
"Because I never harmed a girl in my life. I just don't think I'll be able to fight a girl. I  
don't have it in me,"Shark answered her.  
"Ha. Whimp," Videl insulted him. Shark just lowered in head in shame.  
"No I mean, how come she can't humiliate, embarrassment, and all the other stuff Videl said," Pan  
asked.  
"Because..." Shark felt kind of choked," because I'm already an embarrassment. An embarrassment to  
my family. And I'm not the kind of person to beg and scream for mercy."  
"Oh. So...where are your family? In the audience?" Pan asked.  
"Good. I'll humiliate him more, in front of his stupid family. Then I'll make him run to mommy,"  
said Videl, trying to taunt Shark.  
Shark looked at Pan and answered her question,"They are all dead."  
Videl and Pan gasp in sadness."Oh I'm sorry," said Pan.  
Videl didn't know what to say. After what she said, she feels so guilty."If you want to know more,  
just ASK!" Shark yelled in anger.  
"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to. I-"Pan started to apologize.  
Shark calms down."I'm sorry I yelled at you Miss," said Shark,"I'm just soo upset at the moment. I  
got to go." he finished as he ran out of the cafe.  
  
"Well, this food looks great," Goku said as he put a napkin around his neck. The table had  
enough food to satisfy ten people.  
"Don't eat your napkin this time dad," said Gohan.  
Goku then started chomping away at everything on the table. He finished everything on the table in  
under three minutes. "Is this all? This wouldn't even satisfy a mouse," said the upset Goku.  
Everyone in the cafe just stared at Goku, then fell anime style.  
"I can't belive both Vegeta and Trunks lost," said Bulma.  
"I told you my Goku and Gohan will win. All they need to do is deal with Videl or that stupid kid  
in the finals," said Chi Chi.  
"Come on girls. Stop fighting," said Trunks.  
"Where is your father anyway?" Bulma asked.  
"He was so upset after his lost, he left." said Gohan.  
"I can answer my own mother about my own father, Gohan," Trunks told him.  
"I know. I just haven't said anything in awhile."  
"I better cut my hair shorter," Videl told herself out loud.  
"Why?" asked Gohan.  
"Because during my fight with Pan, my hair kept getting in my face. I want to be good and ready to  
fight Shark."  
"Okay, but hurry up. The next fight starts in ten minutes," said Bulma.  
  
  
Later, the fight was ready to start. Mr. Honors was reannounceing the results. The audience were  
finding their seats. The Z Warriors await in the waiting rooms. "Ladies and gentelmen. The second  
round is about to begin!!!" announced Mr. Honors, "First, it's the young boy that beaten Hercule at  
seven-teen years of age, It's SHARK!!!" Shark entered the ring with the audience booing him. Shark  
tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy. "Now it's the daughter of Hercule Satan, VIDEL SATAN!!!"  
The fans cheered Videl on. "Kill the kid Videl!" shouted one fan.  
"Tear him to pieces Videl!" shouted a female fan.  
Videl smiled and waved at her fans. Shark just lowered his head in shame. He thought, (I hate to  
have to hurt her, but if I want to survive this, I'll have to. She's going to pay for the way she's  
been talking to me.) As soon as the bell rang, Videl and Shark launched themselves at each other.  
Shark mostly blocked and dodged all of Videls attacks. Videl then got a kick in to Sharks head.  
Shark got a little out of control and formed a fist, punching Videl in the face. After she landed,  
Shark just looked at his fist. He couldn't belive he hit a woman. He then looked at Videl. She  
looked like she was crying. Shark walked over to her,"I'm...I'm sorry I hit you." He then noticed  
she was grining, then she lashed out with a punch to the chest. "Ow! God I can't belive I feel for  
that!!!"  
"Yeah. It's the oldest trick in my book," said Videl. Shark begins his assult again. Pan and the  
others watch closely. Shark then does a backflip, kicking Videl in the face. After he lands on his  
feet, He launches at her, punching her in the stomach. Once he thinks it's almost over for her, he  
goes for some finishing move. He jumps to one corner of the ring, and powers up an energy beam.  
Nobody could belive their eyes. They didn't know Shark could do this. Videl quickly dodges and  
kicks Shark out of the ring. Just when he thought he lost, Videl grabbed his arm and threw him back  
in the ring. "I told you, I'm going to make you suffer." Shark jumped back up, ready to attack her  
again, but she quickly kicks him in the gut, hard.  
"AAARRGGG!!! Oww!!!" he said in pain. He was holding his stomach and backed away from Videl. He  
fell to his knees.  
Videl watched him in pain. She had to ask,"Are you okay?" Shark then crawled over to the side of  
the ring. he threw up outside of it.  
"Ladies and gentelmen, Shark is sick," Mr. Honors announced,"This is not a good day for this young  
fighter."  
Shark continued to throw up outside the ring. He didn't touch the ground yet. "I think I made you  
suffer enough. NOT!!!" Videl said as she started laughing. "So how did you get sick so easily? Or  
are you fakeing? That's it isn't it. Your makeing yorself sick so you don't have to fight me."  
"No..." Shark said, as he continued to hold his stomach,"If you don't mind, could you please not  
hit me in the stomach again? It's my weakest spot and...ow..."  
"I'd like to make you suffer more, but I guess I will avoid that," she answered him.  
"Thank you," he said as he got back up.  
"Don't thank me. You'll wish I killed you when this is over." She then attacked again. Shark was  
very weak, but he managed to dodge. But she then got him again. She pushed him to the ground and on  
his stomach and put him in a very painful hold. She had her armes hooked around his so he couldn't  
move them much. She also had her legs wraped around his (in a non sexual way) so he couldn't move  
his legs either. She then whispered in his ear so no one else could hear,"Look, I'm going to go  
easy on you because I feel sorry for you. Now if you scream for mercy, and give up the fight, I'll  
let you go."  
Shark screamed in pain,"NEVER!!!" She then let up a little so he wouldn't scream so loud while  
they were talking, but not enough for him to escape.  
"Now talk quietly boy. Will you give up?"  
"No. I won't do it. I have my reasons to win this tournament. I'll never give up!"  
"Fine. If thats the way you want it." She then put more pressure on the hold, she nearly ripped  
his arms out of their sockets.  
"No! Please stop it!"  
She let up a little more again,"Well?"  
"...Fine. I'll give up."  
"Good. Now remember to scream for mercy."  
"God your so evil." Videl then put alot of pressure back on the hold. "AHHH FINE!!! PLEASE HAVE  
MERCY VIDEL!!! I GIVE UP!!!"  
"There you have it folks," Mr. Honors started,"Shark has givin up. Videl is the winner!!!" The  
fans cheered.  
Videl then let Shark out of the hold and patted his head,"Good boy." She then walked out of the  
ring. Fans were booing Shark and throwing trash and stuff at him. He was crying a little as he left  
the ring. He was heading towards the exit.  
Mr. Honors notice Shark was heading for the stadium exit,"HEY! Why are you leaveing? There's going  
to be a big party for all the fighters after the tournament!"  
Shark ignored him and walked on. He then went through the exit, and was gone. Videl and the others  
watched,"Well, now I feel guilty. He doesn't even want to party," said Videl.  
"That makes two of them. Shark, and Vegeta," said Gohan.  
"Well Gohan, we'er next," said Goku.  
"Good luck Gohan," said Videl as she gave Gohan a small hug.  
"Thanks. I'll need alot of it fighting my dad," Gohan chuckles.  
  
  
"And now, the fight before the end, It's GOKU!!!" announced Mr. Honors,"And his opponet, his very  
own son, GOHAN!!!" The fans cheered them both on, but they were very confused in both Goku and  
Gohans fights."It's father versus son here folks."  
Goku and Gohan entered the ring."Lets just skip the small talk Gohan," said Goku.  
"Sure thing dad." Goku and Gohan burst out fighting. Blow for blow. Attacking non stop. It wasn't  
a super saiyan fight. It was a normal, friendly fight. Gohan throw a punch at Goku. Goku caught  
the punch and threw a punch of his own. Gohan caught it with his free hand. They struggled a  
little. They then broke out of the struggle. They flew up into the air and battled somemore. Gohan  
kicked at Goku, but Goku used the Blur attack. The Blur attack is dematerializing and quickly  
moving to another spot close by. It leaves a silhouette of the person for a short period of time in  
their original location, causing the "Blur" effect. Goku appeared behind Gohan and knocked him to  
the ground in the ring. Goku then stomped down on Gohan, but Gohan used the Blur attack as well and  
kicked Goku in the back of the head. Goku flew back to Gohan and punched at him. Gohan flew upwards  
to dodge it and jumped back down on Goku's back.  
Goku then Blurred after the attack and appeared in the air. He put his hands together to get ready  
for his trademark attack. The Kamehameha Wave."Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" shouted Goku as a large beam  
blasted from Goku's hands, down towards Gohan.  
Gohan repeated the process before the Kamehameha Wave gotten to him. He then chanted,  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as the same type of beam blasted from his hands. The beam from Goku and the  
beam from Gohan collided. It was a power struggle between father and son. Goku vs. Gohan. As the  
power struggle continued, the audience couldn't belive their eyes. It's the same thing they saw on  
T.V. during the Cell games. They were begining to wonder if Shark was right about Hercule.  
  
"I can't belive this," Chi Chi said as she dropped her popcorn,"I never thought I'd see Goku and  
Gohan fighting."  
"Relax Chi Chi," started Yamcha,"It's only a friendly fight between father and son. They won't  
really hurt each other. Besides, Goku is going to let Gohan win so Gohan can fight his girl friend.  
"  
"Then why hasn't he lost yet?" asked Chi Chi.  
"Goku is waiting for the right moment. He wants to make a good show for the fans, and not let them  
know he lost on purpose."  
"Oh I see now. GO GOKU!!! GO GOHAN!!!"  
  
As Goku and Gohan continue their power struggle,"Looks like your mother is cheering for both of  
us," Goku said to Gohan, smileing.  
"Yeah well, she can't cheer for just one of us," Gohan told him. Goku decided it was time to let  
Gohan win. He let Gohan's Kamehameha Wave blast him. He fell out of the sky and onto the outside  
tournament ring. Gohan was shocked,"But dad! I wanted to beat you fair a square!"  
The fans didn't hear Gohan. Mr. Honors announced Gohan the winner,"Gohan goes on to the finals to  
fight the daughter of Hercule, Videl! Now it's time to show you the stats yet again.  
  
  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
Videl Gohan  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
Shark Videl Goku Gohan  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
1.| 2.| 3.| 4.| 5.| 6.| 7.| 8.|  
Hercule Shark Videl Pan Goku Trunks Vegeta Gohan  
  
  
Inside the waiting room, as the fighters take a break before the finals,"Hey Goku!" Honors shouted  
as he entered the room,"I don't belive you lost. You lost on purpose, didn't you?" he joked.  
Goku laughed and said,"Yeah sure, why not?" covering up the truth.  
"Oh by the way, that fighter your son beat in the first round came by. Thats what I came to tell  
you," Honors told him.  
"Vegeta? What did he want?" Goku asked.  
"He wanted you to meet him at Capsule Corp. after the tournamet."  
"Really? Thats a first time he wanted to see me."  
"He said to bring your dragonball, whatever that is."  
"Hmm...What does Vegeta want with my four star Dragonball?" Goku asked himself.  
"Isn't Capsule Corp. where that crazy Dr. Briefs makes capsules?" Honors asked.  
Trunks stands up and says,"That crazy Doctor is my grandfather!"  
"Uhh...sorry."  
Gohan walks over to Goku,"Dad, somethings not right. Vegeta must be up to something."  
"Hey! My dad may have been evil in the past, but he's changed since he married my mother!" shouted  
Trunks, angerly.  
"Sorry Trunks, but-," Gohan started.  
"Just forget it!" Trunks yelled as he walked away.  
"Well, I'm going to Vegeta, WITH my Dragonball," Goku said.  
"Becareful dad. It could be a trap," Gohan told him.  
"I will son. Here, take some of Korins Senzu beans just in case you hurt Videl too much. You know  
you sometimes forget to hold your strengh back."  
"Yeah I know. I'll try my best not to hurt her."  
  
  
As Goku flew out of the stadium, he was stopped by some familiar voices,"Hey! Goku!"  
"Huh?" Goku asked himself as he stoped in his tracks. He turned around and saw,"Hey! Krillin!"  
Krillin chuckles a little, then he flys over to Goku. Krillin is a short man, but he's Goku's  
best friend. Then been friends since Goku was twelve and Krillin was thirteen."Why are you going?  
There's still a party after the tournament, right?" Krillin asked. Piccolo and androids 17 and 18  
flew up as well. "Cause you know me Goku. Krillin loves to party!"  
"Yeah but, Vegeta wanted me to meet him at Capsule Corp. with my Dragonball," Goku explained.  
"I wouldn't trust him. You know he is pretty tricky," Krillin told him,"He use to be one of the  
bad guys!"  
Goku looks at Android 18 and points at her. He then says,"Oh yeah? If thats what you think then,  
why did you marry one?" Goku laughed.  
"Umm...ahh...18...isn't a bad guy. She's a bad girl...there's a difference...yeah,"Krillin said,  
almost speachless.  
"Goku, I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Piccolo.  
"Vegeta mostlikely wants me to come alone, so I don't want you guys to follow me. Got it?" asked  
Goku.  
"Ha. You don't have to worry about me," started 17 as the others turned their heads to see him,"I  
hate your guts. Remember? I was programed to kill you, which I chose to hold back at the moment. In  
other words, you don't have to worry about me saveing your ass from Vegeta."  
"Thanks 17, I appreciate it," Goku said jokeingly,"Thanks for your support."  
17 was shocked and growled in anger. Krillin then turned to Goku and said,"Good luck my friend."  
Goku just smiled and flew away.  
  
  
"And now to get things underway! The finals of this years tournament! up first, it's the daughter  
of Hercule, VIDEL SATAN!!!" announced Mr. Honors.  
The fans cheered her on,"GO VIDEL!!!"  
"YOUR THE BEST!!!"  
"KICK HIS BUTT!!!"  
Videl smiled and waved at her fans like last time. "And now her opponet, GOHAN!!!" announced Mr.  
Honors.  
"Are you ready to go down?" Videl asked. Gohan just rubbed his hair and laughed nervously. "Just  
because your my friend, don't think I'll go easy on you." She knows Gohan is stronger, but she's  
trying to make it look good for the fans. The bell rings and Videl goes on a all out assult on  
Gohan. Gohan mostly blocked her attacks. He didn't fight much. After she gave a few good punches  
and kicks, Gohan pretended to fall to the ground and let himself get counted out. Videl couldn't  
belive it. 


	3. 3

"And it looks like Gohan is down for the count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,  
nine, ten! Gohan is out, VIDEL WINS THE WORLDS MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!!!" announced Mr. Honors for  
the last time. The crowd roared with excitement. They'er glad that Videl has won, if they'er hero,  
Videls father, didn't. "And here are the final results.  
  
Videl  
|  
_____________|______________  
| |  
| |  
Videl Gohan  
| |  
______|_______ _______|_______  
| | | |  
| | | |  
Shark Videl Goku Gohan  
| | | |  
___|___ __|__ ___|___ ___|____  
| | | | | | | |  
| | | | | | | |  
Hercule Shark Videl Pan Goku Trunks Vegeta Gohan  
  
Thats it for today. The fighters and their friends and family can join the private party we'er  
haveing in the back."  
"Gohan! Why did you let me win?" asked Videl.  
"What are you talking about? I didn't let you win. I slipped," lied Gohan.  
"Gohan. I know how strong you are, I know you lost on purpose. Why?"  
"Well...because...the people and the world wanted their hero to win. Since he couldn't, I thought  
it would be best to let the hero's daughter win."  
"My father isn't a hero. He's a lier. I now know your father killed Cell. But I'm glad you did it.  
Come on," Videl said as she helped Gohan up and smiled.  
  
  
Elsewhere, Goku was makeing it home. When he went into his house, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were  
baby sitting Goku's other child, the seven year old, Goten. He then went into his and Chi Chi's  
room and started searching. "Okay now, where did I leave that Dragonball?" he asked himself. He  
then saw that Chi Chi was useing it as a paper weight. "Again? Come on Chi Chi," he told himself.  
Once he grabbed the four star Dragonball, all the papers underneigh fell to the floor. "Oops. Chi  
Chi is going to be real pissed about this. No time. I'm out of here." Goku said as he left his  
house and flew away.  
  
  
After Videl gotten finished with her inteviews, she sat next to Pan. Gohan was busy being yelled  
at by his mom for loseing on purpose. She was looking forward to the prize money. "So, Videl," Pan  
started,"Whats on your mind?"  
"That boy. Shark. He looked so sad when I beat him. I feel a little too guilty now. I forced him  
to give up. Maybe I should have just thrown him out of the ring so he wouldn't be so ashamed."  
"Isn't that what you were aiming for?"  
"Yeah but, I carried it too far. Plus, my father did deserve to be humiliated."  
"Okay. Whatever. That boy looked about our age, maybe he goes to our school. You can apologize to  
him then."  
"I doubt he's there. That boy was cute. Gohan and Trunks are the only cute guys in our school."  
"Good point."  
  
  
Back in the city, Goku was close to Capsule Corp. He looked at the four star Dragonball. He  
remembered how he use to think it was he's dead grampa Gohans spirit. Now that he knows the truth  
about them, he still keeps the four star Dragonball to remember his grandfather by. "Ahh, there  
he is," said Goku. He landed near the entrence to Capsule Corp.  
"So? What took you so long clown?" Vegeta asked, "I know it was you who beat me and not Gohan."  
"Well, your senceing powers are getting better," Goku said,"What do you want?"  
"You see, I've been thinking. I got very pissed off at you today, and you pushed me over the edge  
when you blasted me and caused me to lose my fight with Gohan. So I was thinking," Vegeta then used  
the Blur attack and reappeared, punching Goku in the gut extremly hard, and took his Dragonball,"  
That I should stick with my origanal plan to use the Dragonballs to wish for immortality, and then,  
I will beat you down, I'll beat your son down, I'll beat your daughter down, then I'll beat your  
other son down. I'd beat your wife down, but then, I'd be doing you a favor, wouldn't I?"  
Goku holds his stomach as he is in so much pain, he can hardly breath,"Stay...away...from...my...  
family..." Goku barely said.  
"Quiet clown!" Vegeta shouted as he kicks Goku away.  
"DAD!!! What the hell are you doing?!" asked Trunks, who's been spying on them the whole time.  
"Join me son. We as a saiyan race, should stick together. Kakorot is a desgrace to the saiyan  
race. We will concur the whole planet!" Vegeta explained...sort of.  
"Dad! I don't want to concur the planet! I can't belive they were right about you! I HATE YOU!!!"  
"Don't you see son?! If you stick with my plans, you will get all the pretty girls you want!"  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets find those Dragonballs!" Trunks said as he flew off.  
"Thats my son," said Vegeta as he started laughing evily. The only reason he tricked Trunks like  
this is because he knows he alone is out classed by Goku and Gohan, he figured recruting Trunks  
would help him alot. He flew off to find the Dragonballs with his son.  
  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta and Trunks are the bad guys now?!" asked Bulma. Everybody except  
Teinshen and Chaotzu were at Capsule Corp. after Goku was attacked. It was dark outside.  
"I don't mean their evil bad guys, just out to concur the world. That doesn't sound as nice as I  
thought it would, did it?" asked Goku.  
"Why would those two do such a thing?" Bulma asked herself.  
"Well, your husband is jealous of me, and Trunks has no girlfriend," Goku answered her.  
"What does Trunks not haveing a girlfriend have anything to do with that?" asked Chi Chi.  
"Aw nevermind. Lets just say Trunks is a sellout...uhh...sorry Bulma," Goku said as Bulma started  
hitting him with a frying pan for comic relif.  
"Well, if their after the Dragonballs, maybe will should find the other six before they do,"  
suggested Gohan.  
"Good idea. Gohan, Videl, you guys search together, that is, if your not busy Videl," Goku said.  
"No, I'm not busy," she answered him as she and Gohan left.  
"Pan, you take Goten and search for some. If you run into Vegeta, run. You don't have to worry  
about Trunks. He wouldn't harm you Pan."  
"Why are you sending all my children away from me!" Chi Chi cried.  
"They never been on an adventure like the rest of us. It'll be fun for them. Relax."  
"Well they better not get hurt or lost."  
"Oolong, Puar, Yamchu, you guys go search together," said Goku,"Take Bulma's extra Dragonball  
radar with you."  
"Great, stick me with the guys that tried to kill me once," said Oolong.  
"Don't worry Oolong. We won't bite...unless we get hungery," Yamcha joked.  
"Funny you. Just because I'm a walking, talking, perverted pig, doesn't give you the right to  
insult me!"  
"Piccolo, you like being alone, so why not search alone? If you get into any trouble, get the hell  
out of there," said Goku.  
"I think it would be wiser, is if for once, I stick with you," said Piccolo.  
"Okay, Krillin, your with us," Goku said as he finished off the searching teams,"Lets go!"  
  
  
"Okay, where do we go from here?" asked Videl.  
Gohan takes out the Dragon radar to check for the location of the Dragonballs. The Dragon Rader  
was made by Dr. Briefs to locate the Dragonballs. "Lets see," Gohan started,"If we head east from  
here, we might find a Dragonball.  
"Okay then. Lets go," said Videl as they headed for the Dragonball. On their way, Videl thought  
for a minute. "Gohan? What are Dragonballs?"  
"Their mystical magic balls that grant wishes. When all seven of the Dragonballs are gathered,  
you can summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron. Afterwards, any three wishes can be made." explained  
Gohan.  
"...Okay...that might be good to know..." said Videl in disbelif.  
"There it is!"  
"Where? I don't see it," Videl said as she looked around. She then see's a flash of light."There!  
I see it now!"  
"No! Videl! Get down!!!" Gohan shouted.  
"Huh?" She looked at Gohan. She then looked back at the light that was much closer. It wasn't a  
Dragonall, it was an energy beam. She quickly ducked out of the way.  
Gohan was angry. He looked and saw who the blaster was."17?"  
It was Android 17. Gohan had no idea why he tried to blast them,"Yeah it's me. so what?"  
"Why did you try to kill us?" Gohan asked.  
"I wasn't trying to kill you...yet. I'm after the Dragonballs."  
Gohan looked in 17's left hand and saw that he has the two star Dragonball that was on Gohans  
radar. "What are you planning to do with them?" asked Gohan.  
"Non of your business. Just stay out of my way. You should be thanking me for keeping a  
Dragonball. That way Vegeta and Trunks won't get it."  
"I know you! Your not trustworthy!"  
"Shut up Gohan. I can do what I want." 17 then flew off in another direction.  
"Damnit. He's definatly up to something bad! Not good!"  
"What would an Android want with wishes?" Videl asked.  
"Videl, this is not the time!" Gohan said as he clutched his fist in anger. "Lets just find some  
more Dragonballs before Vegeta, Trunks, or 17 do."  
  
  
"So Goten, have you ever seen the Eternal Dragon?" asked Pan.  
"Nope. Not yet I haven't. Have you?" he asked.  
"No. But I heard it's a beautiful site," she answered. Pan looked ahead and saw a man. "Who's  
that?"  
"I don't know. But it looks like...OH NO!!! PAN!!! We should get out of here!" shouted Goten as he  
waved his arms.  
"Why? Who is it?" Pan asked as she looked toward the man again. But he was gone.  
"You two shouldn't be here," said Trunks from above.  
"Trunks?!" Pan said in fear.  
Trunks noticed the scared look on her face,"Why are you scared? You know I wouldn't hurt you two."  
"You wouldn't?" asked Pan.  
"Of course he wouldn't! He's Trunks!" said Goten in excitment. Trunks and Gohan were both Goten's  
hero.  
"Okay...we'll see ya later Trunks," said Pan as she grabbed Gotens hand and flew away. "Okay, we  
know one of them won't hurt us, but we still have the other to worry about. And I found the  
Dragonball on radar. It's on that island over there."  
"Okay okay let's go let's go!!!" Goten said excitedly. He flew towards the island.  
"GOTEN!!! WAIT!!! We don't know what else is down their!!!" shouted Pan as she flew after him.  
  
On the island, Pan looked around. She couldn't find Goten."Goten! Goten?! Where are you Goten?"  
she called out.  
"AHH!!!" screamed Goten. Pan looked behind her and saw him being chased by a T-Rex.  
"Well, at least he found the Dragonball," she said as she saw the seven star Dragonall in Gotens  
hand.  
"PAN!!! HELP ME!!!" shouted Goten as he ran by Goten.  
"Okay, Goten has the right idea," she said as the T-Rex got closer, she was more frightend," I'm  
getting the hell out of here!" She then ran from the T-Rex. She caught up with Goten and they ran  
together. She then had enough. She turned around and prepared for her fathers trademark attack.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" She blasted a large beam out and blasted the T-Rex.  
"Way to go Pan! You killed it! Yay!" Goten shouted.  
"Huh? Why would I do that to the poor thing?" she asked. "Look." The T-Rex was blasted, but he  
wasn't dead. It wasn't hurt much, but she scared it away.  
"Aww...why didn't you kill it?" Goten asked, so upset.  
"I never killed a thing in my life. You know me, I wouldn't harm a fly," she said.  
  
  
Nobody Android 17 Unknown Vegeta  
| | | |  
1 Star Dragonball 2 Star Dragonball 3 Star Dragonball 4 Star Dragonall  
  
Nobody Nobody Goten  
| | |  
5 Star Dragonball 6 Star Dragonball 7 Star Dragonball  
  
  
"So Yamcha, where do we look now?" asked Puar.  
"Where ever this radar leads us," said Yamcha.  
"Well we better find it soon," Oolong started,"We'er running on empty." Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong  
were in one of Yamcha's hover cars. Yamcha is a human fighter. He and Bulma used to be boyfriend  
and girlfriend until they broke up. He also use to be a desert bandet. Oolong is a pig who has the  
power to morph into anything he wants. Puar is a small, flying, cat like creature that can also  
morph into things.  
"Ahh. Found it on radar," said Yamcha,"It's right below us. Puar, you fly out and take a look  
around."  
"Right," said Puar as she flew out the window.  
"Oolong, you take the whell. I'll fly around and see what I can find," Yamcha said as he flew out  
the hover car.  
"BUT I CAN'T DRIVE ONE OF THESE!!!" Oolong yelled.  
Yamcha searched around, but couldn't find a thing. Puar looked deeper into a jungle. She then  
found a shiny stone. "Ahh. There it is, the five star Dragonball," she said. She then picked it up  
and took it away. "Now to find Yamcha."  
After Yamcha and Puar made it back to the hover car, Oolong was driveing pretty well."I thought  
you said you can't drive," said Yamcha.  
"I'm a fast learner," Oolong answered him.  
  
  
Gohan and Videl later found the one star Dragonball. Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin had a hard time  
finding them. "So, who's side is 18 on?" Krillin asked himself. "Her brother is after the  
Dragonballs, I wonder about her."  
"Don't worry about her. She's not involed yet," Piccolo told him.  
"How do you know that?" Krillin asked.  
"Don't worry. I know," said Piccolo.  
"Well, maybe you know where the Dragonballs are because this damn radar isn't working," Goku said.  
"Sorry. Can't help you there," Piccolo said.  
Krillin suddenly stopped in his tracks,"Oh my god. All this time for nothing!"  
The others stopped,"What do you mean Krillin?" asked Goku.  
"I had the six star Dragonball in my pocket the whole time," Krillin laughed nervously. Goku and  
Piccolo, as expected, fell anime style.  
  
Gohan Android 17 Unknown Vegeta  
| | | |  
1 Star Dragonball 2 Star Dragonball 3 Star Dragonball 4 Star Dragonall  
  
Puar Krillin Goten  
| | |  
5 Star Dragonball 6 Star Dragonball 7 Star Dragonball  
  
Later, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Goten, Pan, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar all came with their  
Dragonballs. "So, what do we do now?" asked Videl.  
"We have four of the seven Dragonballs," Piccolo started,"We know 17 has one, and Vegeta has one."  
"The question is, where is the three star Dragonball?" asked Goku.  
"Vegeta or 17 must have it," said Yamcha.  
"Not us, thats for sure," said Vegeta from above. He and Trunks lowered themselves to the ground.  
"Thanks you for being so kind the bring me four more Dragonballs."  
"These aren't for you moron!" yelled Goten.  
"Goten, he was being sarcastic," Puar told him.  
"Oh."  
"Now I just need two more before I become immortal," Vegeta said as he started laughing evily.  
"Wrong Vegeta. These Dragonballs belong to me," said Android 17. Android 18 was with him.  
"But Piccolo, you said-," Krillin started.  
"He must have recruted her now since then," Piccolo cut him off.  
"Non of you are getting them," said Goku as he and Gohan flew off towards Vegeta and Trunks.  
Piccolo went to fight 17. "I'll help you Piccolo," shouted Pan.  
"You can't fight Pan. I saw you at the tournament," said a voice. It was Tien. Tenshinhan, the  
three eyed bold Z Fighter, and Chaozu, the small, mime looking Z Fighter, suddenly showed up. Tien  
fought 18, with Chaozu, Pan, Yamcha, and Gotens help, 18 was a strong and powerful android. It  
would take all of them to even stand a chance. Over the years, 18 stopped fighting, so she lost her  
edge. While 17 was fighting Piccolo, he dropped his Dragonball with the rest of them. Same for  
Vegeta. Vegeta tossed his down with the others, expecting to collect it, and the other Dragonballs  
when he's finished. Goku fought Vegeta, Gohan fought Trunks, Piccolo fought 17 and Tien, Chaozu,  
Pan, Goten, and Yamcha fought 18.  
  
Goku and Vegeta was non Super Saiyan at first. Mostly punches and kicks, then blast attacks. Same  
for Gohan and Trunks. Goten went super saiyen to fight 18. Pan doesn't know how to go super saiyan.  
Goku and Vegeta gave each other strong kicks. Goku gave a strong blow to Vegeta's head, Vegeta gave  
a strong punch to Gokus stomach. Goku then flew back and blasted a beam at Vegeta. Vegeta blured  
above the beam and blasted one of his own. Goku blured behind Vegeta and bashed him down with  
folded hands. Vegeta retaliated with another blast. Goku was hit but returned with a punch. Vegeta  
blured saying,"Nice try clown!"  
"I'm just warming up!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Trunks! Why are you doing this?!" Gohan asked as he dodged a blast.  
"Hey, you know me. When I'm bored, I'll do anything. When I can get a chick, I'll do it. When I  
can do both, here's my chance."  
"You fool!" Gohan kicked at Trunks. Trunks blured and punched at Gohan. Gohan blured and punched  
at Trunks. Trunks blured and kicked Gohan. Gohan was kicked into a distant cliff wall.  
"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. The cliff crumbled down on Gohan.  
"Oh man, GOHAN!!!" Trunks shouted. He didn't mean to go that far. Everyone stopped fighting and  
watched.  
"Gohan," said Piccolo sadly. Piccolo taught Gohan how to fight and use his power when he was a  
child.  
Videl was speechless. She couldn't belive she saw the one she fell in love with die today. "No...  
Gohan..."  
"TRUNKS!!! How could you! He was your best friend!" Krillin shouted.  
Trunks then got ready to fight again as he looked towards the fallen cliff,"Come on out Gohan."  
Rocks and stones around the cliff started to slowly float to the air. They then started breaking  
and larger stones and rocks started breaking away. Then a burst of light shot out of the rubble.  
Gohan was alive and super saiyan. He was ready to continue his fight with Trunks. "Nice shot Trunks  
," said Gohan,"You gave everyone a scare. Even my little sister and brother."  
"Well, I thought it would be fun," Trunks said as he took his sword case, and tossed it aside. "I  
better make things fair and get rid of my sword before I get pissed off enough to use it.  
"Won't matter," Gohan started,"You won't get within six inches of me with your weapon."  
"Your pretty confedent about that. Want me to use it?"  
"No thats okay," said Gohan nervously waveing his arms,"Lets fight without weapons."  
  
Piccolo and 17 fought somemore. Piccolo streched his arm out, with his sharp, pointy nails aimed  
at 17. 17 flew a bit to the left, grabbed Piccolos arm, and gave it a strong chop, cutting  
Piccolo's arm off."AHHH!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten yelled. He and Pan never seen what Piccolo could do. Piccolo had the power to  
quickly regenerate lost limbs as long as his head isn't damaged. Piccolo does just that. Within  
seconds, a new arm pops into place. "Cool. I didn't know Mr. Piccolo could do that."  
"All nameks can do that," said Piccolo.  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to damage your head!" shouted 17. He punched at Piccolo but  
Piccolo blured. Piccolo head butted 17 in the back of his head. 17 crashed into the ground,  
createing a crator, but he wasn't damaged much. 17 just blasted at Piccolo. Piccolo blurred and  
appeared in front of 17.  
He put two fingers to his fore head and shouted, "Special Beam CANON!" He pointed at 17 with both  
fingers and shot out what looks like a small spirel blast.  
"Oh shit!" 17 shouted in fear.  
  
Goku and Vegeta continued to fight. Fist to fist, knee to knee, head butt to head butt. Goku and  
Vegeta hate each other. There is no love lost for them. Goku kicked at Vegeta. Vegeta just grabbed  
Gokus leg, spun him around, and tossed him into the distance. Goku landed on his feet, but the  
moment he tounched down, he quickly bounced off the ground heading for Vegeta with great speed.  
Vegeta jumped into the air and was followed by Goku. Vegeta shot out scattered blast attacks. Goku  
dodged every one. Goku uppercutted Vegeta in the gut, and head butted his fore head. Vegeta fell to  
the ground but quickly got up. Goku prepared for his Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta prepared for his Final  
Blast attack. Final Blast was Vegeta's trade mark attack as the Kamehameha Wave was Gokus. Both  
attacks were very powerful.  
"SCREW YOU KAKOROT!!!" Vegeta yelled at Goku,"FINAL BLAST!!!"  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" Goku shouted. Large powerful beams blasted towards each other. They collided.  
  
"Uh oh. This is not good," said Krillin, "First I couldn't decide who to fight, now Goku and  
Vegeta will kill us all! EVERYONE!!! GET DOWN!!!"  
The Final Blast and Kamehameha Wave then exploded. The huge explosion wiped out the whole mountain  
range. Luckly, everyone was okay. The androids stopped fighting, Trunks and Gohan paused their  
fight to see if their fathers were okay. They saw that Goku and Vegeta were badly injured and  
bleeding all over. "Screw this! Dad! Stop this fighting! You need help!" Trunks shouted,"Your both  
injured too badly!"  
"Shut up Trunks!" Vegeta shouted,"I don't need anyones help! I don't need you!"  
"Your Ki is weakening guys! Stop fighting!" shouted Gohan. Ki is the life energy (often fighting  
power) possessed by a being. When a character shoots a blast of energy from their hands, they are  
releasing their "ki". "At least take a Senzu Bean each!" The Senzu Beans are little bean-like seeds  
which one eats. Eating a single Senzu Beed is equivalent to eating ten days worth of food, giving  
it has the power to rejuvenate someone from the brink of death to full health instantly.  
"Gohans right," said Goku.  
"I want to hurry up and finish this fight to the death," said Vegeta.  
"Wow. I didn't know you were aiming to kill me for real. I thought we were all good guys here."  
"Oh you thought? Thats a first for you Goku," Vegeta insulted. 


	4. 4

A little further away, the Dragonballs sat in place. The missing three star Dragonball then  
rolled over to the others. Someone else has found the Dragonball. The Dragonballs started to glow,  
reacting with each other. A figure then walked closer to the Dragonballs. It then called out,"  
Etermal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, SHENRON!!!"  
The others here the call and turn to see the dragon come out in a beautiful bright light. The  
dragon Shenron, was a long, skinny dragon. "Shenron?" Krillin asked himself.  
"But...who...summoned him?" asked Piccolo. Pan decided to get a closer look.  
The Eternal Dragon looked down at his summoner and spoke,"Chose your words carefully as you speak.  
I will grant you three wishes."  
The summoner then grinned evily,"Shenron! I order you to make me the most powerful fighter in the  
universe!"  
"What? Oh great. Bad guy on our hands," said Trunks.  
"Most powerful? Is he a fool? He should have wished for immortality," said Vegeta.  
"We better stop him NOW!" shouted Goku  
"Your wish will be granted," said Shenron. Suddenly, his eyes flashed in a bright glow, the  
summoner was then surrounded by a bright light. So bright, and powerful, the Z Warriors couldn't  
get near him.  
"I didn't know Shenron can grant those kind of wishes!" shouted Krillin as he covered his eyes.  
"Your right!" said Piccolo,"I should know this because the Eternal Dragon was created by us Nameks  
. Somethings not right!"  
"Well, it has been seven years since we last used him. Maybe someone wished Shenron would become  
more powerful," said Yamcha.  
"My God!" Goku shouted,"That power, it's...incredable!" The Z Warriors watched in fear as they  
could not get close to the summoner. The light then faded. The Z Warriors couldn't belive their  
eyes. They saw that the summoner, was non other then,  
"Shark?!" Pan asked. But, isn't that the boy from the tournament?  
The others watched in fear as they felt his power. Shark looked at his hands, and he looked around  
,"So, this is what true power feels like," he said. "Now for my second wish. Grant me eternal youth  
. I want to be young forever!"  
"Then so be it," Shenron told him as his eyes flashed again, giveing Shark eternal youth.  
"Well, at least that isn't a bad wish we have to worry able," said Oolong.  
"We probably would have needed everything to kill him," Goku started,"You can't escape old age,  
but he will. He's seven-teen forever. Looks like he'll live long enough to terrorize Earth long  
after we'er gone."  
"He'll probably kill us all today anyway," said Tien.  
Shark then looked over and saw Videl,"Ah, Videl. Just in time. Pay back time!"  
Everyone felt his ki jumped a little more as Shark raised his hand up at Videl. They all freaked  
out. Videl was immobolized by fear. "Videl! Watch out! He's going to kill you!" shouted Gohan as he  
charged foward to save Videls life. But before Gohan could reach her, Shark had a disappointed look  
on his face. He then lowered his hand. Gohan stoped in his tracks,"Huh? Why did he stop?"  
"Damnit! Even with all this power, I just can't hurt a girl!"  
"I do not have all day, make your wish now!" shouted Shenron.  
"Okay okay, hold your horses!" Shark yelled at it. He then thought for a minute,"Hmm...if I make a  
wish, maybe I'll be able to hurt her without doing the job myself. Shenron, for my final wish, I  
want you to hurt Videl, make her pay for what she did to me!" Videl really freaked out this time.  
"But, don't kill her. I don't want anyone to die!"  
"Huh? He doesn't?" asked Tien.  
"Maybe he's not a bad guy after all. The way Videl embarrassed him in the tornament, he probably  
just wants some sort of revenge," said Krillin.  
"Well I'm not going to stand here and let myself get hurt!" Videl yelled.  
"Easy there. Thats not what we mean," said Krillin.  
"I cannot grant a wish to harm others," said Shenron.  
"What?!" shouted Shark.  
"Phew, what a relif," said Videl.  
"Fine! Then give me the abbility to harm females! I never done it before in my life. All you need  
to do it take the guilt out of me."  
"Uh oh. Not good for me," Videl said, shakeing like a leaf.  
"Then so be it," Shenron said as he again, flashed his eyes with a bright glow.  
Shark then fell to his knees in pain,"AHH! What are you doing to me?!" he screamed, holding his  
head. He felt like something was being ripped out of him.  
"What? Whats Shenron doing to him?" asked Trunks.  
"Shark made a mistake in that wish," Piccolo started to explain,"That will take out his guilt  
alright, but not as he planned. He's becomeing evil at heart. This is not good, for anyone."  
"Oh great. First I was eatten by Cell," 17 started complaining,"and just when I was getting over  
that, I get killed by this boy."  
"Shut up 17! This isn't the time for your complaining!" 18 yelled.  
The pain then stopped hurting Shark. He got up. The Z Warriors then heard him chuckling. It got  
louder until he broke out laughing evily. He then stopped. He looked at the Z Warriors to pick his  
first target.  
"He's fast. There will be no escapeing him," Goku said as the Dragon started disappearing. Goku  
then got an idea,"Pan, Goten, Videl, listen to me! Videl, he's after you so you'll need to listen  
carefully. Everytime the Dragon has granted wishes and leaves, the Dragonballs fly into the air and  
bust into incredible speed to scattered locations around the globe. You three need to grab ahold of  
one each. Becareful, if it hits you, you could be killed. I want you to leave Goten and Pan because  
your my youngest children. Gohan and I can take care of ourselves. Now do you understand what I'm  
telling you?"  
"Not exacaly," said Videl.  
"Yes daddy," said Pan as Goten nodded. The Dragonballs did just as Goku said. Videl, Pan, and  
Goten each tried to grab a Dragonball before it burst into speed. Goten succided and got away.  
Videl missed her chance. Just as Pan was about to get to one, the Dragonball charged at her. She  
had to move out of the way. "Great. I missed it."  
"Forget that! Just get out of here! We'll hold him off!" shouted Goku.  
As Videl started to fly away, the moment she turned around, Shark blurred in front of her."Oh God!  
" she screamed in fear as he opened his hand. He then created a power sphear to keep her imprisoned  
untill he decided to kill her.  
"Going somewhere cutey?" he asked as he grinned evily.  
"Stay the hell away from her!" yelled Gohan as he was flying toward Shark. But Trunks jumped in  
the way to fight Shark.  
"So, the purple haired boy with a sword wants to fight me?" Shark slowly took his sword out and  
got it ready. "A sword fight it is." As Trunks was heading towards Shark, he got his sword ready to  
fight as well. They had the same kind of sword. The moment Trunks gotten to Shark, their swordes  
clashed. They swung their swords at each other, each swing missing or being blocked. They landed on  
the ground and continued the sword fight.  
"Videl!"  
"Gohan!" Videl shouted happily as Gohan flew up to the sphear that imprisoned her.  
"I'll get you out of there Videl, don't worry," Gohan told her.  
"I'm not worried now that your here," Videl smiled. Gohan smiled.  
"OH QUIT THE LOVEY DOVEY CRAP AND GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!" Oolong shouted. Krillin just smacked  
Oolong in the back of the head."Oww! What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
"Look at them, their falling in love," said Krillin.  
"Aww...how cute...my sons first crush," said Goku.  
"Dad! We can hear you up here and your embarrassing me!" shouted Gohan as he blushed.  
"Ever had a sword up your ass?!" asked Trunks as his and Sharks swords clashed again. Shark didn't  
say a word. He was too busy trying to win.  
"Hey, alright!" shouted Chaozu,"He's not as powerful as we thought he was. He's even haveing  
problems with Trunks."  
"No Chaozu, Shark isn't useing any of his power or strengh," Tien said in fear.  
"It's...so...frightening," said Piccolo, "If he's not useing his power, well...Trunks hasn't gone  
super saiyen yet."  
"Hey, thats right," said Chaozu happily,"Maybe we still have a chance." Piccolo and Tien just had  
the look of fear on their faces.  
The sword fight continued for a long while. Gohan still couldn't get Videl out of that sphear.  
Shark later had enough. "Lets end this Trunks," Shark powered up and blasted Trunks, not killing  
him.  
"HEY!!!" shouted Chaozu,"You big bully! Leave him alone! Your nothing but a sorry excuss for a  
human!" he said, not expecting to get Sharks attention. But sadly, Shark looked Chaozus way. Within  
an instant, Shark used his sword and sliced Chaozu in half. Everyone else looked in horrible fear.  
Chaozus upper body was flung to the left of his lower body.  
"CHAOZU!!!" Tien screamed. Chaozu was his best friend. Everyone else was speachless. Especialy Pan  
and Videl. They never seen anyone die.  
With Chaozus last breath, he tried the get a few last words out, but his voice souned sickining.  
He couldn't help it. "Tien...cough...I'm...sor-" before he could finish, Shark had crashed his  
head.  
"Thats what he gets when his ticks me off," said Shark.  
Tien burst into tears with all three eyes,"YOU BASTERD!!! THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!! YOU KILLED  
HIM!!!"  
"I don't care," Shark said as he flew up into the air. "Don't think you've seen the last of me.  
I'll be back and pick you guys clean, one, by, one." He then instantly disappeared.  
Everyone cried over Chaozus death except Vegeta, 17, 18, and Piccolo. The four of them were once  
evil at heart, so they didn't care much for who dies. Piccolo only cares about Gohan and the other  
kids like Trunks, Pan, and Goten. Vegeta only cares for his son Trunks, and his wife Bulma.  
"I can't belive him..." Yamcha started,"I didn't think he would do this!"  
"Hey, don't worry. Chaozu died twice remember?" Krillin said,"So did I. You guys brought us back  
to life useing the Nameks Dragonballs."  
"Hey thats right," said Puar.  
"Well, we'll have to wait until we kill Shark before we can bring anyone back to life," said  
Piccolo.  
"Well...why do we have to kill him?" Pan asked. Everyone looked at her crazy."What? Vegeta was  
evil and he's on our side now. He even took part in killing Chaozu, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo at  
one time. And the Androids were evil, now look at them. Don't you think we can help Shark? I mean,  
wish for his guilt to return or something.  
"It takes a whole year before we can use the Dragonballs again, by that time, Shark would have  
destroyed the whole planet," said Piccolo.  
"Besides, we can't trust Vegeta and the Androids. For example, what they pulled today," said  
Yamcha.  
"Right now, we'er more worried on takeing Shark out. At least you can trust us until then," said  
17.  
"Hey! Can someone get me out of here?" said Videl, still trapped in the sphear.  
Gohan looked up at her and said, "Sure, no problem."  
  
  
The Z Warriors and everyone else (such as Oolong, Bulma, Master Rosi ect.) gathered at Capsule  
Corp. to work out a plan. "VIDEL!?" shouted Hercule Satan.  
"Dad?" Videl said as she noticed her father entering the room,"What are you doing here?"  
"I was here to by some new Dino Caps until I saw you in here," he said,"Why are you hanging with  
these losers?"  
"It just so happens that these losers killed Cell!" she shouted.  
"Uhh..." he looked around and then reconized them,"Oh no!"  
"It's okay Mr. Satan. I killed Cell, but I don't want any publicity. So I'll let you steal that  
spot light," said Goku.  
"If thats true then, why did you tell my daughter?" Satan asked.  
"Why did you lie to me!" she screamed.  
Hercule didn't know what to say. He then sat down and explained,"You see, most of my life I've  
been a loser. Saying that I killed Cell made me a hero. I mostly did it for you."  
"Dad," Videl started as she sat next to him,"You didn't have to pretent you were a hero. You'll  
always be my hero." she said.  
"Oh shut up!" shouted 18,"Now how are we going to kill this boy?"  
"Kill?" Satan asked,"Are you guys some kind of sickos?"  
"A boy about my age, Shark, is evil and powerful. He plans on killing me and everyone else," Videl  
explained.  
"Kill my daughter? No way," said Hercule as he stood up,"I will help you guys in any way I can."  
"Unfortanetly, we may need all the help we can get," said Roshi. "By the way guys, Shark knows the  
Kamehameha Wave."  
"WHAT?!" asked everyone that knew what the move was.  
"How did you know that?" asked Goku.  
"I trained his grandfather long ago. I met him and his father later. He was just a baby. As he got  
older, his father and grandfather taught him the moves I taught them. I saw that he can learn a  
move pretty quick. He once fought a man that knew an attack called Fokner. I was like a three way  
blast. He saw it once, and instantly did the same attack before he even saw the whole thing. Shark  
is capable to learn any move before it is used against him. I knew he was strong. Thats why I knew  
he would escape Hercules bear hug. But he wasn't strong enough to defeat Videl. Shame on him. His  
father, nor his grandfather would never had made such wishes."  
"But don't you have eternal life? Even though your still old..." started Goten.  
"Thats not what I mean!" Roshi yelled anime style.  
"Besides, Master Roshi drank from a Fountain of Youth when he was that old," said Turtle, Roshis  
pet turtle. He was a big turtle that really gets around, but he's slow.  
"I'm talking about the wishes he made just so he can beat Videl!" Roshi started again,"Such as all  
that power and takeing away the guilt he has for when he does something wrong like killing. Chaozu  
may have not been the first person he ever killed."  
"You mean this boy already murdered?" Hercule asked.  
"Yes daddy now hush," Videl told him.  
"Goku, Vegeta, it's obvious you two are the strongest," started Chi Chi "Maybe if you fight him  
together, you can-"  
"No!" said Vegeta,"For once, I have enough pride to admit someone is more powerful then me. He can  
tear us apart. I doubted him at first until he killed that small mime. He was so fast, and his  
power level reached to hights I never felt before."  
"Vegeta's right...except for that mime thing..." said Goku.  
"Then what do we do now?" asked Puar.  
"It's late. We should all go home and get some rest," suggested Bulma.  
  
  
"Man. This is going to be tough," said Oolong. He and Puar were walking down the street heading  
for Yamchas. Yamcha went to get some food.  
"Hey Oolong, do you think we'll be able to stop this guy?" asked Puar.  
"I don't know Puar. To be honest, I don't think the Earth will survive this time," he told her.  
"Oh I don't know about that," said a voice.  
"What was that?" asked Puar as she and Oolong freaked out.  
"I don't know...but it sounded like..."  
"Shark?"  
"Yeah...thats the voice."  
"Your both right," said Shark from behind. The moment Puar and Oolong turned around, Puar was  
blasted to bits.  
"Oh No! Puar!" Oolong shouted.  
"Don't worry. Your next anyway," Shark told him.  
"We'll see about that!" Oolong shouted as he jumped back and began to morph. Oolong morphed into a  
giant monster. The hands were made up of axe blades. The head was like a knights helmet."Now you'll  
die for what you've done to Puar and Chaozu!" Oolong shouted as he swung one blade. Shark blured it  
and kicked Oolong in the back of the head.  
"Is that the best you can do little piglet?"  
"Damnit! He's toying with me!" Oolong said to himself as he took another swing at Shark. Shark  
caught this blade with one hand. "Oh no!"  
"I want you to deliver a message to your friends," Shark said and his pointed at Oolong. A small  
light then came from his finger tip.  
  
  
The next morning, at Gokus house, he got a phone call.  
"Hello?" said Goku as he picked it up. Pan, Goten, and Chi Chi were just wakeing up. Gohan was  
outside training.  
"Who is it?" asked Chi Chi.  
"It's Bulma," said Goku. "What? Are you serious?" Gohan just came in and heard what Goku said.  
"Damnit!" It must have been him!"  
"What's up? What happend?" Gohan asked.  
"Okay, we'll be right over," Goku said, then hung up the phone. "Guys, Oolong and Puar have been  
killed."  
"What?" they said sadly.  
"I don't belive this," Chi Chi said as she sat down.  
"Bulma said Oolong made it to Capsule Corp. and delivered a message from Shark before he died,"  
Goku told them. "We better go and see what it is. For now on, we'll all stick together incase Shark  
tries to kill one of us."  
"Good idea dad," said Gohan.  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma began to repeat the message Oolong told her,"Shark said that he  
changed his mind about revenge on Videl."  
"Thats a relief," thought Satan.  
"But it's worst," said Bulma,"Now not only does he want to kill just her and us, he wants to kill  
everyone in the world one by one."  
"Oh now that sucks," said Krillin.  
Yamcha was upset about Puars death. They knew each other for a very long time,"I swear, whatever  
it takes, I swear I'll kill Shark!"  
"Take a number Yamcha! I was first in line!" yelled Tien.  
"He seemed to want to kill people more close to us before he actually killed us," said 17,"But it  
looks like he changed his plans."  
"I'm tired. I'm going to my house to sleep," said Roshi.  
"No way! We are not going to leave each other alone until Shark is dead!" Bulma shouted.  
"You can sleep in one of our many beds," offered Mrs. Brifes.  
"Yes, we have a wide selection of them," said Dr. Brifes.  
"No way. I been sleeping in my same bed for over fifty years. I can't sleep in any other bed,"  
said Roshi.  
"Oh you big baby. Fine. We'll go to Roshis Island," said Bulma.  
The moment they left Capsule Corp. Chi Chi saw the worst thing she can ever see. It was Shark.  
Buts thats not what bothered her. It was the guy laying on the ground. It was the Ox King, Chi  
Chi's father, Gohan, Pan, and Gotens grandfather. The Ox King was a large guy, but even he couldn't  
survive a beating by Shark. "No...don't tell me he killed him..." Chi Chi said in fear.  
"No! Not yet! He's still alive!" Goku told her.  
"I been waiting for you guys to get out here. Did you get my message?" Shark asked.  
"Yes! Leave him alone! Leave everyone alone! It's me you want dead!" shouted Videl.  
Shark just grinned and said,"Not anymore." He then stomped a hole through the Ox King.  
"NOOO!!!" Chi Chi screamed. Shark then walked away a bit, but he didn't leave. Chi Chi and Pan ran  
to the Ox King. Goku held Goten back and Gohan couldn't stand to see what happend. "Dad, it's  
alright, you'll be okay." She then looked inside the hole and knew he wouldn't survive. Chi Chi and  
Pan began to cry.  
"Don't worry about me children...I'll be back...you can wish me back to life with the Dragonballs.  
" said the Ox King.  
Shark looked surprise,"What? You can bring people back to life useing the Dragonballs?"  
The Ox King then passed away. Once again, everyone cried except Vegeta, Piccolo, 17, and 18. "You  
monster! How could you do this? You kill children and now an old man! Who the hell do you think you  
are?! yelled Goku.  
"Damnit. That means I have to wait a year to bring my family back to life. Man I wish I knew I  
could wish people back to life," said Shark.  
"You fool!" shouted Bulma,"You can't bring back anyone who's been dead for more then a year!"  
"What?!" Shark yelled in anger,"No...I can't belive I done it again!"  
"Done what?" asked 18.  
"Non of your damn business!" Shark yelled as he flew away.  
  
  
Later, everyone was at Roshis Island. "Lets go inside," said Roshi as he opened the door.  
But inside already, was Shark sitting in a chair, playing a Gameboy,"Hello Roshi. Ever play Tetris?  
"  
"I have. Great game," said Krillin.  
"Shut up Krillin," said Yamcha.  
"What are you doing in my house?" asked Roshi.  
"Oh, makeing Turtle soup," said Shark,"But I see that Turtle went with you guys. I figured I would  
wait to talk to you."  
"You better go away or my daddy will kill you like he did Cell!" yelled Pan.  
Shark just ignored her and talked to Roshi some more,"So Roshi, you taught my grandfather the  
Kamehameha Wave. Then he taught my dad. Then he taught me. You know what? One day, me and my dad  
were training just outside our house. My mom and little sister were in the house. My sister wasn't  
even five yet."  
"What would your father say? Your mother say if they saw you killing innocent people?" asked Roshi  
,"And what about the example your setting for your little sister?"  
Shark just stood out of his chair and had an angry look on his face. He then calmed down and  
continued his story as he slowly walked outside, looking out towards the sea,"My grandfather had  
died a few weeks before the day of the story I'm telling. It was just me, my dad, my mother, and my  
sister left in the family. Everyone else was dead. Some were slaughtered by Cell and never came  
back to life for some reason. Anyway..."(Flashback time)  
  
"Hey dad! Heads up!" Shark shouted as he jumped kicked his dad. His dad dodged and grabbed his  
leg. He swung him into a tree.  
"You okay Shark?" his dad asked.  
"Yeah, just a little bump. So, your turn," Shark told him.  
Shark talks during his flashback about what happend,"Me and my dad had fun. We laughed as we  
trained. But one thing ruined it all. This was all about ten months ago."  
"So Shark, why don't you show me your Kamehameha Wave?" his dad asked.  
"The moron was standing in front of our house. He asked me to show him how strong my Kamehameha  
Wave was. He expected to reflect it. That idiot."  
"Okay, whatever you say dad," Shark put his hands together and prepared for a Kamehameha Wave.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!"  
"The beam shot out as usual. But my dad couldn't reflect it. He was wiped out by the wave and it  
flew into the house, blowing it up. I killed my family. The last of my family. Sure I cried my eyes  
out, but now that I don't have guilt, I don't give a damn anymore."  
"Do you really, honestly belive that?" asked Chi Chi.  
Shark just looked down. A small tear rolled across his cheek. "Wow. He's crying," said Pan.  
Shark jumped back and wiped his face,"Shut up! I wasn't crying! I could have used those  
Dragonballs to wish my family back to life before the year was up, only if I knew the Dragonballs  
could do that! I've wasted my wish and my family are gone...forever. It's all your fault Videl!"  
"My fault?" Videl pointed to herself,"Your the one that made the wish!" she said pointing to him.  
"If it wasn't for my hatred for you, I wouldn't have made those two stupid WISHES!!!" Shark then  
calmed down again and looked towards the ocean,"No, thats not true. I would have made that most  
powerful wish for my hatred for Cell. The guilt wish was for my hatred for you."  
The Z Warriors then relised they could get to him. Even without his conscience. The only question  
now was, who would make the first move to help him. "Hey Shark, Cell is dead now...so why don't you  
give up? We'll be your friends or something," suggested Trunks.  
"Friends?" Shark looked at him evily with an angry look on his face,"I never had a friend in my  
life and I'm not about to start now! I just came for some revenge!" He put his hands together  
quickly and shouted Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!  
"LOOK OUT!!!" shouted Tien as everyone scattered.  
The beam was heading for Master Roshi and his house,"MASTER ROSHI!!! WATCH OUT!!!" shouted  
Krillin.  
The beam then destroyed the house. Master Roshis house was now nothing but rubble,"Revenge for  
teaching the move that killed my family. Now that thats done, time to leave. So long fools. And  
don't think this is over," Shark said as he flew away over the ocean.  
"Damnit! I can't belive he killed Master Roshi!" shouted Yamcha. The others cried again...and you  
know by now what four people didn't cry.  
"I can't belive it...this is the third time he made us cry," said Bulma.  
"OH NO!!! DAD!!!" shouted Goten as he relised Goku was no where to be seen.  
"He was in the house!" shouted Piccolo.  
"Damnit! Now he not only killed Master Roshi, but he also killed Goku!" shouted Krillin angerly.  
"I've had it. I've had it! I'VE HAD IT!!!" shouted Tien,"He killed for the last time! I'M GOING TO  
KILL THAT ASS HOLE!!!" shouted Tien as he flew after Shark.  
"Tien! NO!!!" shouted Yamcha.  
"It's too late," started Piccolo,"There's no stopping him now. Shark first killed his best friend,  
then Puar, Oolong, and the Ox King, now Goku and Master Roshi. He's pissed."  
"I'm not dead. What happend?"  
"GOKU!!!" everyone shouted in joy.  
"We thought you were killed in the blast with Master Roshi," said Chi Chi.  
"No. I just used my Instantaneous Movement move to take Master Roshi to Capsule Corp. He and I  
are both alive." Goku learned the Instantaneous Movement move on another planet, shortly after  
Planet Namek was destroyed by Frieza. The Instantaneous Movement is like a teleport move.  
"Oh shit," said Krillin,"But Tien will die!"  
"What?!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Tien flew around as fast as he could. He then spotted Shark,"HEY!!! ASS HOLE!!! TURN AROUND AND  
FIGHT ME!!!"  
Shark then stopped in his tracks. He turned around with a angry look.  
"Yeah thats right, I'm talking to you!" Tien shouted.  
"Tien! Don't do it!" shouted Krillin. The others flew up, each carrying a non flying person. Videl  
was carrying her father, Goku carrying Chi Chi, and Trunks carring Bulma.  
Shark then lowered near the ocean. He stopped just above the water. A whirl pool started below  
him. "Okay, I'll give you a shot," said Shark as he lowered his power level as low as it can go  
without him falling into the ocean.  
"Your mistake!" Tien shouted as he went on an all out assult on Shark. Fist and kicks to Sharks  
face and head, even his neck. Shark didn't even blink. Tien tried his hardest to take him out,  
even Yamcha and Krillin joined in. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin attacked non stop and Shark never  
flinched.  
"Oh my lord!" said 18 in fear. Everyone couldn't belive it. Shark wasn't effected at all.  
Krillin jumped into the air and started his trademark attack,"Destructo Disk!" A beam disk then  
formed above the palm of his hand. He then threw it at Shark neck. It was a direct hit, but only  
the disk itself was sliced.  
"WOLF FANG FIST!!!" shouted Yamcha as he tried his trademark attack. It was a extremly strong  
punch to the face. Shark again didn't even blink.  
Krillin then got between Shark and the sun. He put his hands to his face, getting ready for  
another attack. "Solar Flare!" A bright light blinded everyone else but Krillin. But Krillin  
relized Shark wasn't blind. "What the...Everyone has been effected by that! Even Trunks when he  
was stronger then Cell!" Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien then tried one final assult.  
"Tri Beam attack!" Tien shouted. Nothing happend to Shark.  
Shark then looked up at the three warriors who were frozen in fear."Are you done?" he asked. Non  
of them said a word. They were completly speachless that they couldn't faze him. Shark then  
grinned,"Okay, then it's my turn." Everyone was in intensce fear as they heard what he said. They  
knew what was next. Shark raised his hand and shouted,"Destructo Disk!"  
"What? He learned my attack already?" Krillin asked himself.  
Shark then threw the Destructo Disk, but no one knew who he was aiming for until,"SLICE"  
"YAMCHA!!!" shouted Gohan. Yamcha has been sliced in half.  
Krillin watched in fear and saddness,"He was killed by my own attack."  
Before anyone could see it comeing, Shark took out his sword and put it through Tiens third eye,  
all the way through his head. "Oh no TIEN!!!" shouted Goku. "Krillin! Get out of there!"  
Krillin had no idea what to do. Pan, Videl, and Hercule Satan have never been as shocked or scared  
as they are now. They have never seen anyone slaughtered like they have seen lately. "Thats it!  
I'M GETTING THE HELL OFF OF EARTH!!!" shouted Krillin as he flew away.  
"Not a bad idea for the rest of you. I'm going to destroy Earth once I kill every last person on  
this planet," said Shark, trying to scare the others.  
"You won't get away with this," Goku shook his hand,"I WON"T LET YOU!!!"  
Shark put his sword back in it's case and scoofed at Goku,"Whatever." They watched as Shark few  
away.  
"We can't kill him. Not like this," said Piccolo.  
"Your right. We need to train like we never trained before," said Gohan.  
"And once I'm strong enough, I will be the only one you fools can depend on to kill him," Vegeta  
bragged.  
"Oh shut your dumb ego up!" shouted Trunks.  
"Videl, Hercule, you two need to tell the world about this," Gohan suggested,"Schools need to be  
shut down. He can easily blow up a school full of children if he wants."  
"Right, we'll do that," said Videl. Videl then flew away with her father in her arms.  
"What about the rest of us?" asked 17.  
"All of us will take turns training in The Room of Spirit and Time on Kami's look-out," said Goku,  
"Gohan, you go tell Videl. We may need all the help we can get."  
"Right," said Gohan as he gave chase. The Room of Spirit and Time is a time chamber. One year in  
the time chamber is only a day in the outside world. Therefore, anyone could get a years worth of  
training in one day. Only two people could go in for a year because of the food supply. Gohan went  
in with Videl, Trunks and Vegeta paired up, 17 and 18 went in, Piccolo and Krillin were next, then  
Goku and Pan. Each one had a comment.  
  
"Wow. This gravity feels...different," said Videl.  
"Yeah, thats part of the training," said Gohan.  
  
"I hate this place," said Trunks.  
"Well get used to it. We'er going to be here for a year," Vegeta told him.  
  
"Don't you think this place needs to be decorated a bit more?" asked 18.  
"Sure," said 17 as he blasted some of the walls.  
"Much better," she said.  
  
"Pairing with you isn't my way of spending a year," said Krillin refering to Piccolo.  
"Then don't bother me. I'll train alone," Piccolo told him as he walked to the distance. He then  
split into three, weaker Piccolos and started battleing himself.  
"Jeeze. As much as I seen that, I'll never get used to it."  
  
"Okay Pan. We'er going to be in here for a year. You never trained this hard before because...  
well...your not a fighter yet," Goku explained,"So we'll start you off slow."  
"No!" she shouted...with the kind of look Chi Chi and Videl get when they are mad."I want to  
become strong. I want to help beat this kid! Make me strong dad." She said with a desire to get as  
strong as her father.  
"Goku put his hand behind his head and started laughing proudly,"Just like your brother used to be  
when we fought with Cell." 


	5. 5

Five days later, the mighty warriors waited ontop of Kami's Lookout. Awaiting for Goku and Pan to  
exit the Time Chamber. They here the door opening,"Here they come!" shouted Mr. Popo, Dende's right  
hand man.  
"Gohan!" Pan shouted as she ran up and hugged her brother. Gohan hasn't seen her for a day...but  
Pan hasn't seen Gohan for a year.  
"So Pan, have you become a Super Saiyan yet?" asked Gohan.  
Pan lowered her head in disappointment,"No. Sorry Gohan."  
"Hey it's okay. You tried your best right?"  
"Of course I did!" she said happily,"Dad say's I'm almost as strong as you are now!"  
"WHAT?!" shouted everyone but Goku and Pan. They freaked out.  
"How could that be?" asked Dende,"She just started her training yesterday...err...I mean...a year  
ago. You guys been training for years and-"  
"Better just let it slip by. We'll need all the help we can get," said Korrin, and old, wise,  
walking, talking, cat. Yajarobi was with him. Yajarobi is a small, chubby, master swordsmen. He was  
the best until Trunks beat him with his sword one day. Yajarobi tried his beat to become better  
with swords than Trunks. "And here are your Senzu Beans Goku," he said as he handed Goku a bag of  
Senzu Beans.  
"Thanks Korrin. We'll need them," said Krillin.  
"You sure will," said a voice...you know who's voice it is.  
"You?!" shouted Piccolo.  
Shark looked over at Yajarobi. He then formed a force feild around him that only Shark can enter.  
"So tubby, I hear your a master swordsmen."  
"Don't listen to him Yajarobi! He even beat me in a sword fight!" shouted Trunks.  
"Well duh," said Yajarobi,"Even I can beat you now with my training.  
Shark then entered the force field and pulled his sword out. Yajarobi pulled out his katana. The  
swords then clashed. But Yajarobi's sword broke, and Shark cut right through Yajarobi. "Oh no!"  
shouted Dende.  
Shark's force feild vaporated...but it didn't take him long to chose his next target. He quickly  
headed for Korrin. The moment Shark swung at Korrin, he was givin an uppercut by Goku. "What the...  
? How did you get so strong?" asked Shark as he got up,"You couldn't have improved that much!" You  
basterd!"  
"Goku just laughed and said,"That is a little secret of mine."  
"Dad?" asked Pan. "Since I been in the Room of Spirt and Time for a year, does that make me a year  
older?"  
Goku quickly paniced and covered her mouth. He laughed nervously.  
"Room of Spirt and Time? What the hell is that?" asked Shark.  
"Heh heh. Thats the secret I was talking about. and yes Pan, your seven-teen now."  
Pan shouted,"YAY!" in a mummfled voice because Goku was still covering her mouth.  
"I don't have time for you to play with your daughter," Shark said angerly,"I'm going to kill you  
now Karati Kid."  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" shouted Krillin as he attacked Shark, confident of his power.  
"KRILLIN! NO!!!" shouted Goku. Shark was still looking at Goku, but he lefted his right hand to  
the side, and without looking, blasted Krillin to bits. "NOOO!!!" Goku then ran to the dust that  
was his best friend Krillin. "You killed my best friend...YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU BASTERD!!!"  
Goku shouted as he shot out one huge blast.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Shark shouted out in fear. There was no time for him to dodge the blast, he was  
toasted by it. After the smoke cleared, he was no where to be found.  
"Goku did it," Dende said in surprise,"Goku killed Shark."  
"Yeah but Krillin and many more innocent people died this week," said Piccolo.  
"Damnit!" shouted Vegeta. "All that training and I didn't even get to fight."  
There was a moment of silence. Goku gathered the ashes of Krillin and asked for a urn. Mr. Popo  
quickly got one. Goku put the dust into the urn. "Third time death for Krillin. We can ask the  
Nameks to use their Dragonballs to wish back everyone that was killed by Shark."  
"But can't we bring Shark back?" asked Pan. Everyone looked at her crazy. "Well it wasn't his  
fault he was evil. He made that wish that backfired on him remember? His plan wasn't to kill  
anyone, well, not at first. We could wish him back along with his conscience."  
"Yeah, Pan's right. Bring him back and let him live with his guilt for what he done," said Videl.  
"No Pan. We can't take that risk," said Goku.  
"Well you guys took it with Vegeta," she whined.  
"When we brought everyone killed by Frieza back to life, Vegeta came along by accident...oops."  
"Nice to know who your friends are isn't it Kakorot," joked the cocky Vegeta.  
Then a voice from above said,"Your all FOOLS! Do you honestly belive you could kill me?"  
"From the looks of it Shark, I did some pretty good damage to you," Goku said.  
Shark just clutched his fist in anger. He was bleeding badly. He turned to Pan. Goku worried she  
was his next target."Girl, if I died, don't even think about bringing me back. I heard the  
conversation that went on. Exspeacially what Videl said! But I won't die. Now I'm leaveing until  
I can heal myself. The only reason you were able to do this to me Goku, if I got the name right,  
was because I just killed your friend, and you let out one extreamly angry blast. That won't happen  
again unless I killed someone else important to you. Goodbye." Shark got ready to do the  
Instantaneous Movement.  
"What the?! How do you know the Instantaneous Movement?" asked Goku,"Only I and some alieans know  
that!"  
"I can learn almost any attack just by watching it. I saw you do this move to save Roshi. Now I  
can do it. Thats how I killed your friend Yamcha. Didn't Roshi tell you guys this crap? See ya."  
Shark then used Instantaneous Movement and disappeared. Everyone was speachless.  
  
  
Not too long after, Shark went on a rampage killing spree. He destroied buildings, schools, and  
many more. But when he was done, he disappeared. After almost a year had gone by, everyone got more  
training in the Room of Spirit and time. The Dragonballs became active again. Some of the Z  
Warriors have been searching for Shark, but had no luck. The Z Warriors decided they didn't want to  
age anymore, so each one of them drank from the Fountain of Youth that Master Roshi drank so long  
ago. Even Videl. Speaking of Videl, she let her hair grow long again. Goten wanted to age alittle  
more first. The Dragonballs were gathered shortly after they were reactivated. They were at Kami's  
Lookout.  
"Now to summon the Dragon," said Gohan.  
"Wait, what wishes will we make?" asked Trunks. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Videl, 17, 18, Pan,  
and Piccolo were there.  
"For one, we'er going to wish back everone killed by Shark," said Piccolo,"Next...well...it would  
be up to the rest of you. I don't care."  
"Okay. I want to make a wish!" yelled Pan.  
Piccolo smiled,"Sure, what is it kid?"  
"I want to give Shark his conscience back so he won't be evil anymore," Pan told them.  
"Bah. I rather kill him," said Vegeta.  
"Noo!!!" Pan whined.  
"Vegeta, Pan has a point," started Goku,"I know we aren't anywhere near his power. He could kill  
us all if he wants."  
The Dragon was then summond. Pan was about to make her wish.The Eternal Dragon looked down at his  
summoner and spoke,"Chose your words carefully as you speak. I will grant you three wishes."  
Pan started,"I want you to-" but before she finished, a blow to her head knocked her down, but she  
was still awake. She rubbed her head,"Oww," and cried.  
"Sorry, but I had to make MY wish first." It was Shark. Shark spoke quickly before anyone could  
react,"Dragon! Bring my family back to life!"  
The Dragon looked at Shark and said,"It can not be done!"  
"WHAT?!" Shark yelled.  
"They have been dead for more then a year. I can not bring anyone back that have been dead for  
more then a year."  
"N-No..." Shark fell to his knee's, he grabbed the dirt from the ground and crushed it,"I-I killed  
them. I killed them." He then began to cry.  
Pan put her hand on his shoulder and said,"I'm sorry."  
"No," he said,"Stay away from me. STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" He snaped at her.She jumped back and hid  
behind her father (she's never been in a fight so she was scared). "I know what I'll do. I'll kill  
you all here and now. That will cheer me up."  
"Videl, Pan, you girls get out of here," said Goku.  
"He's mine!" yelled 17 as he attacked Shark head on. Shark punched at 17, but 17 blurred it. 17  
appeared behind Shark and kicked his head, but he blurred it. "Thats it!" 17 blasted repeatedly  
at Shark. Shark dodged every one of them.  
"I do not have all day," said the Enternal Dragon.  
"Dragon! How could you make him more powerful then you?" asked Piccolo.  
"I did no such thing. I released his power. He had it in him all along."  
"You mean," Gohan started,"He was stronger then us his whole life?"  
"That is ture," answered the Dragon.  
Shark heard, but was too busy fighting 17 to respond,"You guys gotten stronger!"  
"Sure did. And I will beat you!" 17 said.  
"No. To tell you the truth before I kill you, Vegeta and Goku are possibly the only ones I'll have  
trouble with."  
Piccolo was the only other one to hear this. He decided to attack Shark at the same time 17 was  
fighting him,"SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shot a drilling blast from his fingers. Shark saw it  
comeing and quickly blasted 17 to bits. He then avoided Piccolo's blast.  
"Nice try Namek!" shouted Shark. He then got his arm ready,"I won't give you the chance of day."  
His arm powered up and a huge beam glowed from his hand,"BAZOOKA BLAST!!!" The large beam blasted  
at Piccolo with no chance of excape.  
"PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted as he pushed Piccolo out of the way and was killed by the blast.  
"GOHAN!!!" shouted Goku, Pan, Piccolo, and Videl.  
When Piccolo got up, Shark kicked him away. "Piccolo might not come back til tomarrow," said  
Shark.  
"You killed my son!" shouted Goku. Pan and Videl began crying. Then Goku.  
"That was my best friend!" shouted Trunks as he attacked Shark with his sword. Shark blocked it  
with his own sword. Shark and Trunks had a major sword fight. The fight lasted for awhile. Their  
sword clashed to each other. They were in a struggle with swords.  
"Well Trunks, it seems we are even in sword fighting," Shark told him.  
"It seems so."  
"Well then, lets see how you do without our swords." Shark kneed Trunks in the stomach and pounded  
him straight down. They were still near Kami's Lookout, high above the clouds. Trunks fell to the  
very bottom at an unstopable pace..  
"TRUNKS!" shouted Vegeta. "You killed my son BASTERD!!!" Vegeta blasted at Shark.  
"Huh? What the hell?" Shark couldn't dodge the blast, so he used Instantaneous Movement to dodge  
it. "You missed!" Shark yelled angerly. He blasted at Vegeta, but Vegeta flew out of the way with  
a blast of his own. Shark dodged that blast only to find himself getting kicked in the chest by  
Vegeta. Shark punched at Vegeta, but he blurred. Vegeta reappeared behind Shark and punched him in  
the back. Shark quickly retalliated with a kick to the groin. Vegeta blasted Sharks back, he was  
blasted to a wall. Shark got up from that with ease and blasted Vegeta. Vegeta quickly returned  
with another blast. Shark jumped it and hit Vegeta with a flying kick.  
  
Goku, Pan, 18, and Videl studies the fight. They were the only ones left after Vegeta. "Pan, are  
you prepared to fight if you have to?" asked Goku.  
Pan looked at the fight some more,"I-I'm ready. But I never became a Super Saiyan yet."  
"Don't worry about that Pan," said Goku.  
"Okay. Sure. Whatever you say."  
"I can't belive Vegeta is almost matching up to his power and strength," said 18.  
"Yeah. But there's still one problem," warned Goku,"Shark has so much speed that non of us will  
ever compare to. Also, there's still the fact that Shark over powers him just a little bit."  
Videl looked over at Goku,"You know, we would be better off and have a better chance to beat him  
if you and Vegeta fought him at the same time."  
"Uhh...yeah that would work," said Goku. He kneeled down to Pan and grabbed her by the arms,"Pan,  
I want you to listen to me. Your much stronger then you think. If anything happens to me and Vegeta  
, I want you to fight him."  
"Sure dad. I'll do it," she said with a smile on her face.  
"Dende, Popo, and Korrin left the tower already. Don't worry about them," said Videl.  
"Do your best Pan," said Goku.  
"You too dad," said Pan.  
Goku then flew off to fight Shark. Vegeta and Shark had already fought for hours. "Fun time is  
over," said Vegeta as he flew back. He stuck one hand out and powered up.  
"Uh oh," said Goku as he stopped in his tracks.  
Vegeta got ready and shouted,"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" A huge power ball blasted from Vegeta's hand and  
speeded towards Shark.  
"HOLY SH-!!!" Shark was too amazed to speak. And as he was amazed, he forgot to move out of the  
way. "NO! This is immpossible!" He put his hands forward, hopeing to stop the blast, but the blast  
hit him, with a huge explosion.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Videl,"They did it! They killed him!" Videl and Pan started danceing around  
happily. 18 just smiled and giggled.  
  
As the fight ended, Goku let out a sigh. Vegeta burst into laughter,"HA HA HA!!! I can't belive  
he was bragging that he was stronger them me. I killed him. Even you could have killed him. Hell,  
he was soo weak, Hercule Satan could have beat him."  
Goku normaly doesn't like Vegeta's cockyness, but he couldn't help but laugh along with Vegeta. As  
they laughed, the smoke from the Big Bang cleared. Vegeta and Goku stopped laughing. Shark wasn't  
harmed much at all. Goku started laughing again."HA HA HA!!! I can't belive you thought you killed  
him!" Goku couldn't help himself.  
"Quiet Kakarot!" said Vegeta.  
"Couldn't keep away from calling me that I see," Goku said.  
"I have one last attack up my sleave," said Vegeta.  
Shark grinned evily,"Bring it on Vegeta!"  
"So I will," Vegeta told him,"So I will." Vegeta put the bottom of his hands together and aimed  
them at Shark. He started majorly powering up. He started to use all of his power. The clouds were  
puched away. Goku lefted his  
hands into the air.  
  
"What are they doing?" Videl asked.  
18 looked carefully and got a better look,"OH NO!!! SHARK IS STILL ALIVE!!!"  
"What?" asked Pan,"But how could he survive what Vegeta did to him?  
18 then saw what Vegeta was doing,"Ha. Don't worry." She then relaxed,"As long as Shark can't  
regenerate, then this battle is over."  
"How do you know?" asked Pan.  
"Just watch," 18 told them.  
  
After Vegeta put all his power into one little ball of energy, he was then ready. Shark thought,(  
The fool. I was afraid of his last attack because of the sight of it. But now I relised I didn't  
sence it was strong enough to harm me. As weak as that attack was, there's no doubt this will be  
the same.)  
Vegeta then shouted,"FINAL FLASH!!!" Then a mega blast of energy shot out of Vegeta and towards  
Shark.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Shark shouted,"I guess I could be wrong. I can sence the power in that beam," he  
said, shakeing in fear. The blast was inches away from Shark,"Oh shit! I'm DEAD!!! he screamed as  
the blast blew him away.  
Goku was shocked,"What power! You had to have killed him this time. The blast almost hit Kami's  
Lookout. Becareful next time."  
"I don't care what happend to that damn tower!" snapped Vegeta.  
"Wow. I'm still amazed. You wiped him out of existance like it was nothing. Here's a Senzu Bean  
Vegeta." Goku tossed a Senzu Bean to Vegeta.  
Vegeta caught it, but didn't eat it yet."What are you doing with your arms in the air?" asked  
Vegeta.  
Goku laughed nervously,"Oh just streaching."  
  
Goku and Vegeta flew back to Kami's Lookout. But they had a surprise. "Shit! He's still alive?"  
Vegeta shouted. Shark was laying on the ground bleeding all over.  
"That blast of yours dropped him here on it's way over," joked 18 to Vegeta. Videl came back with  
a First Aid Kit.  
"What are you doing girl?! Helping him?! He doesn't deserve to live!" Vegeta shouted at Videl as  
he held up his hand, aiming at Shark.  
"Wait! Don't!" yelled Pan as she got in his way,"He's hurt. And we can restore his conscience so  
we don't have to worry about him anymore. The Eternal Dragon is still here you know."  
Shennron then had one of those anime style sweat drops on the side of his face and said,"I was  
wondering if anyone noticed I was still here."  
Shark saw the Senzu Bean in Vegeta's hand. He then used the Instantaneous Movement and took the  
Senzu Bean and quickly eat it. He then healed up fast. "Wow. These worked just like my father said  
they would. He had them all the time," he said. He then stole the rest from Goku,"With this many of  
these, I can do my ultra attack as many times as I want." Goku raised his arms into the air again.  
Vegeta flew into the air and asked,"Want is your, so called, ultra attack?"  
"The Ultra Ball. I raise my hand into the air like this," Shark does so,"I power up all my energy  
into a little ball like this," Shark does so,"And then, when I'm ready to use it, I shout,ULTRA  
BALL!!!" As he shouted it, he threw the small, but powerful Ultra Ball at Vegeta. It was only about  
three times the size of his fist,  
"Ha. That puny thing is supose to hurt me?" Vegeta said as he was ready to knock it away.  
Goku relised the power of the ball,"VEGETA!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!! SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!!  
!"  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at Goku. When he turned back at the Ultra Ball, it was too late. It made it  
way blasting into Vegeta, and with a huge explotion, killed him.  
"NOO!!!" shouted Goku. Pan and the others were shocked. Even the Eternal Dragon was shocked at the  
power of Shark's Ultra Ball. It was all up to Goku.  
"Oh this is all my fault," said Pan as she fell to her knees.  
Shark looked at her,"What do you mean? I haven't even started with you yet."  
"What do you mean Pan?" asked Videl.  
"I wanted Vegeta to let Shark live when he could have killed Shark and ended this horror. But I  
wanted to spare everyones lives and give Shark back his conscience. I thought he could feel guilty  
enough to leave us all alone."  
"Pan, don't blame yourself," said Goku.  
Shark ate a Senzu Bean and said,"Hey, you did a good thing. You made yourself a place in history.  
Because of you, all liveing creatures will die. Thats history if you ask me. But I guess no one  
would be around to remember it." Pan cried after hearing that.  
"What do you mean? What about you?" asked Videl.  
"Once I kill every liveing thing, I'm going to self destruct. I don't have a reason to live  
anymore," he clutched his fist,"I killed my family by mistake, then I failed in bringing them back.  
I ruined my only chance to bring back my family that I killed. I didn't mean to kill them." Tears  
began to fall from his eyes.  
"Kill yourself? That seems pretty cowardish if you ask me," said 18.  
"Well I didn't ask you bitch!" he shouted. "Listen to me, I would never say a word like that to a  
woman. But now, without a conscience, it's a breaze. By the way, Android girl, I'm going to kill  
you slowly for saying that."  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!!!" shouted Goku as he relised a Kamehameha Wave. Shark dodged it and shot back  
with a Kamehameha Wave of his own. Goku dodged with Instantaneous Movement. He appeared behind  
Shark and blasted him to the ground. Shark countered with a Wolf Fang Fist that connected with  
Goku's face. Goku kicked Shark in the leg. Shark jumped back and threw a Destructo Disk. Goku  
escaped it. Goku and Shark then lashed out in a fury of punches and kicks. Blow for blow, blast for  
blast, Goku wouldn't give up until Shark was total dust. Shark wouldn't give up either. Shark  
jumped back, tossing another Destructo Disk. Goku blured it and kicked Shark in the back of the  
head. Goku launched himself at Shark with hand to hand combat. Shark had alittle trouble blocking  
it, but he did just fine. He then zoomed away from Goku and launched another Bazooka Blast. "Aw  
man," Goku said as it was hard for him to dodge this one. He used Instantaneous Movement to get out  
of it's path. The moment he reappeared, Shark kicked him in the back of the head. Then punched him  
in the stomach, and head butted Goku in the face. Goku was knocked far screaming in pain. He then  
stopped and blasted a huge blast. Shark did the same. The energy waves were pushed back and forth.  
"Dad needs help!" shouted Pan. She and Videl could do nothing but watch helplessly.  
"I have you now Goku!" Shark laughed. Just then, an energy ball hit Shark in the back of the neck.  
As Shark grabbed his neck where he was hit,"What the hell? YOU!"  
18 has blasted Shark. Not much damage was dealt, but it was enough,"Now Goku!" she screamed,"Get  
him for what he done to my Krillin!"  
"Huh?" Shark looked puzzled. Then he remembered who he was in a power struggle with. "On NO! A  
Destraction!"  
"YAH!!!" Goku yelled as he powered up his blast. It swallowed Shark up in it's way over him.  
"NOO!!!" Shark screamed as the blast went by.  
  
Goku landed back at Kami's Lookout. Pan ran up to him and gave him a hug,"You did it daddy."  
"Pan, Videl, 18, you girls better get out of here," Goku warned,"That wasn't enough to finish him.  
I'll be suprised if it even scratched him."  
"What do you mean? I heard him. Even he knew it was dying," said Videl.  
"No! The same thing happend earlier when Vegeta used his Big Bang attack on Shark. Shark was just  
afraid, but he didn't sence that it could kill him. He forgot to sence that same thing. I managed  
to hold him off for this long, NOW DON'T WAIST ANY MORE TIME! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Goku yelled  
at them.  
Pan had tears form in her eyes,"B-But dad," Goku looked at Videl. She grabbed Pans arm and flew  
away with her. 18 left as well.  
When Goku turned around, he saw another problem,"Oh. Sorry. I forgot about you."  
The Eternal Dragon Shenron had an anime style sweat drop on the side of his face again,"How could  
you forget a tall, glowing dragon that grants wishes?" He asked.  
"Umm...Shenron, here's the plan," Goku started.  
  
  
"I'm not leaveing my father!" Pan shouted as she pulled away from Videl. She started flying back.  
"Pan! Wait!" shouted Videl as she chased after her.  
18 watched as they headed back. She sighs and says,"Kids. Who's big idea was that?" She then  
followed them.  
  
  
Shark was heading back to Kami's Lookout as well,"When I get my hands on Goku, it will be  
Doomsday for him." Shark got his sword out,"He will meet my blade." As Kami's Lookout came into  
view,"Ahh. Home sweet home." He put his sword back in it's case and speeded out towards Kami's  
Lookout."Goku and his child better prey!"  
  
  
"Okay, here he comes. Now, you guys know what your supose to do, right?" asked Goku.  
"Right," said King Kai. Goku was communicateing with King Kai as he was on his home planet near  
Heaven. King Kai raised his arms into the air like Goku has been doing alot."People of Heaven,  
people of Hell, give me your strength to destroy the evil on Earth." King Kai was collecting energy  
from everyone around him, in Heaven, in Hell, and from Earth.  
Shark came in at high speed, but just before Goku was hit, he heard Shark say,"This is where you  
get off freak!" Shark then gave Goku a massive upper cut. Goku battled Shark some more.  
  
The fight lasted for hours. Pan, Videl, and 18 were laying down relaxing on Kami's Lookout,  
watching the fight above. Goku and Shark never relised they were down there. Shark froze and  
started powering up. "Now what?" Goku asked.  
"Get ready for one of the most powerfull attacks in history. Oh and that Ultra Ball I used to kill  
your friend Vegeta, That IS the most powerfull attack in history."  
"Stop bluffing," Goku said angryly.  
"NO! Goku, he's right," said King Kai from Other World, the place King Kai lives, and where the  
undead warroirs go to train. "The Ultra Ball is the most powerfull attack, EVER!"  
"What?!" Goku shouted in fear.  
"It took you that long to relise what I said?" asked Shark as he was still powering up for another  
powerful attack. He couldn't hear King Kai.  
"The funny thing is, only two warriors know that attack," King Kai explained,"Shark is one of them  
. The other, was one of the first warriors to ever live, and is Shark's ancestor."  
"Wow. That sucks. So that means I'm dead right?" Goku said with a questioning face.  
"GRR GOKU! How can you be so confedent about that?!" asked King Kai, afraid Goku lost his mind.  
"Well, when he used that attack on Vegeta, he lost all of his strenght and energy until he ate  
that Senzu Bean. If he does it again, then I can take him down before he eats another one."  
"Well, the attack is very fast and hard to dodge, but you might just be able to do it," King Kai  
told him.  
"Are you insane Goku? Why are you talking to yourself? Who are you talking to?" Shark asked.  
"Pan, whats up with your dad?" asked Videl.  
"Long story, I'll explain later if we live. If we die, you might meet him in person and I won't  
have to explain."  
"You mean God?" asked 18.  
"No, King Kai.  
"King...what?" asked Videl. Pan knew everything that was said between Goku and King Kai.  
"I'm ready Goku!" Shark said as his attack was ready.  
"NO! GOKU! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" yelled King Kai as he senced the attack,"THAT'S THE OMEGA BLAST!!!  
IT'S EXTREMLY FAST AND POWERFUL!!!"  
"WHAT?!" Goku yelled in fear. He put two fingers to his forehead and started to use the  
Instantaneous Movement just before Shark fired the Omega Blast.  
Shark put his hands together, aiming the palms at Goku,"O-Mega-BLAST!!!" As he shouted BLAST, a  
huge, powerful, purple beam blasted out. There was no way anyone or anything could survive it.  
Luckily, Goku used the Instantaneous Movement just in time. He appeared behind Shark and kicked him  
in the back. He was heading towards Shenron without control.  
"NOW SHENRON!" shouted Goku as he put his hands into the air.  
Shenron opened his mouth and fired a powerful beam at Shark. "HEY! NO FAIR!" Shark yelled as he  
was blasted. He was knocked quite a long way.  
"Goku! It's ready!" said King Kai.  
When Shark used Instantaneous Movement and appeared in frount of Goku, he grinned evily. Goku did  
the same. Shark stopped grinning,"What are you grinning about?" He then noticed Goku's hands were  
in the air again.  
"Look up," Goku told him. Shark slowly looked into the sky. So did the girls on Kami's Lookout.  
The girls were freaked out as they never seen anything like it.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Shark yelled as he backed away. There was a huge, glowing, blue energy  
ball. It looked like the sun. It was as huge as the moon. It was in space, ready to be used.  
"It's called, the Spirit Bomb. You see, when I had my hands in the air, every since you were  
fighting Vegeta, I had been gathering energy from Earth and other planets, and I packed them into  
this one giant energy ball. Then when I was fighting you, King Kai borrowed it for awhile and did  
the same, building energy from Heaven and Hell. Now it's ready to use and to crush your evil ways."  
"Crush his evil ways? That sounds corny," laughed King Kai.  
Shark backed further and further. He then flew away. "Oh no you don't," said Trunks as he came out  
of nowhere and blasted Shark into space. He then fainted because he was so weak.  
As Shark headed for space at full force, he was finaly able to stop himself. "That stupid purple  
haired freak! I thought I killed him."  
  
Back on Earth,"Now dad! He's right above the Spirit Bomb!" yelled Pan.  
Goku lefted his hands and full force, causeing the Spirit Bomb to push itself upward,"NOW YOU DIE  
SHARK!!!" yelled Goku.  
Shark looked around and relised he was in outter space,"Hey! I can breath in space?" He then  
looked down and saw the Spirit Bomb comeing his way,"NO! GOKU! DON'T! YOU BASTERD!!!" He screamed  
as the Spirit Bomb compleatly devoured him. From what Goku could see, Shark was reduced to dust  
once and for all. The Spirit Bomb then exploded, makeing double sure Shark was killed finally.  
  
  
As Goku landed back at Kami's Lookout, he hugged his daughter. They knew Shark didn't survive  
the Spirit Bomb. It was immpossible. "Umm...excuss me, but...didn't Gohan once tell me that Frieza  
survived the Spirit Bomb?" asked Videl.  
"Well, yeah, you have a good point, but I saw Shark disappear inside the Spirit Bomb. Frieza, we  
didn't see disappear. We just thought he was dead because of the explosion."  
"So your saying your sure Shark is dead this time?" 18 asked.  
"Positive," Goku told her.  
"I still can't help but feel sorry for him," Pan started,"I mean, it wasn't his fault he was evil.  
He made a bad wish, thats all. He didn't want to kill Videl with that wish, or anyone else for that  
matter. He just wanted to hurt her a little to get revenge, but that wish went totally wrong."  
"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I feel sorry for him too," said Videl. Goku nodded meaning he  
agreed. 18 didn't say anything, but she felt the same way.  
"Yikes! I forgot about Trunks!" Goku shouted.  
"It's okay, I saved him after he fainted," said Videl. She pointed over at Trunks who was lying on  
the ground, unconscious.  
"Well, if we all feel that sorry For Shark, we can use the Dragon to wish Shark a conscience, then  
wish him back to life, and wish everyone he killed back to life," Goku explained the plan.  
"Oh so you remember me!" said Shenron angryly.  
Goku looked at the Dragon,"Thanks Shenron. I know it's against your nature to help anyone fight  
anyone, but thanks."  
"Yeah," said Pan,"Your cute," she said as she giggled. The Eternal Dragon blushed.  
"So, what will our third wish be?" asked Goku.  
"I have a suggestion," Videl started,"We should make everyone forget all about Shark from the time  
of the tournament."  
"Why?" asked Goku.  
"Because, since he'll be back, and harmless, people will fear him," Videl explained,"And I want  
people to forget he beat my dad," she laughed. Goku and Pan looked at each other, then bursted  
out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Videl.  
"The great and powerful Hercule was beaten by a kid," laughed 18.  
Videl started laughing some more.  
"Oh I get it!" she laughed.  
"I guess we can do that," said Goku.  
"All will forget except those who make the wish," said Shennron.  
"Okay. We'll make the other wishes first," Pan told him. She walked up to her father and hugged  
him,"That was the first time I seen you in action. That was great dad," she said as she smiled. A  
tear came to both Pan and Goku's eye's. Suddenly, after she rest her head on his chest, she saw  
something come through his heart,"DAD!" 


	6. 6

Goku let go of Pan and grabbed his chest. He fell to his knee's. Pan saw behind Goku. It was Shark  
. "Just to let you know Goku, I used the Instantaneous Movement. Thats why it looked like I was  
killed." He then quickly pulled his sword out of Goku, turned in a circle, and came down with his  
sword to cut Goku in half from the left shoulder down.  
"DAD!!! NO!!!" Pan screamed as she watched her father die. Her father fell apart and died. Shark  
put his sword back in it's case. Pan screamed and cried. Tears flowed non-stop from her eye's. She  
covered her eyes and cried some more.  
Shark watched the suffering and pain of her lost,"I can't stand screaming. I made the wish that  
made me evil to be able to kill a girl. I guess it's time to use that ability of mine." Shark  
readied his hand to blast Pan to hell.  
"Y-You murdered my father," she said as she cried,"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" she screamed at an ear  
peircing tone. The moment she said those words, her energy shot way up. Her power was much stronger  
. She screamed like she never screamed before. Shark just looked puzzled. He then saw her hair  
flash to a different color a bit, but it quickly went dark again.  
"Hey? Are you okay? Whats the matter with you?" Shark asked. Pan continued to scream. She had the  
images of her brother and father dying over and over again. Not to mention that she knew it was her  
fault Vegeta and her father were killed.  
"It's my fault," she said quietly as she calmed down,"It's my fault dad died. Oh hell with it.  
I'LL JUST BLAME YOU!!!" she screamed again. She blasted Shark off of Kami's Lookout.  
"God dammit! How did she get so strong?" Shark said. He didn't think the blast was strong, but  
when he looked at his chest, he saw that she blew a hole right through him."What the hell? But...I  
...didn't feel anything...ANYTHING!" Shark lost all the feeling in his body. He then used  
Instantaneous Movement. He ate his last Senzu Bean. "Now little girl. I have something I want to  
show you. After I was hit by that Spirit Bomb, I went down to the bottom of this tower. I saw this  
little green guy. Some other guy called him Dende I think. I cut his arm off and guess what? He  
regenarated his arm. After I saw him do that, I left them alone, and killed your father." He then  
pointed at his chest and started regenarating. "Wow. Even my shirt regenarated. Cool."  
"Oh no! We're in trouble now," said Videl.  
Shark finally relised Pan wasn't paying attention. She was powering up and was extremly pissed.  
Her hair started glowing brightly. It then dimed. Her hair was now a golden color. "Huh? Your  
friends did that too," said Shark.  
"She's a...Super Saiyan?" 18 asked herself.  
"A what? A Super Saiyan?" Shark asked,"Whats that?" He then noticed Pan had a tail waveing around.  
It turned gold as well. "Damn. She was almost as strong as her father in her last form. Now that  
she became this form, is she stronger then I am?" Shark asked himself.  
Pan finished her transformation to a Super Saiyan. She stared at Shark with evil angry eyes. It  
struck alittle fear into Sharks heart, but he didn't let it show. He just stared back at her. She  
then slowly opend her mouth to speak."I'm going to kill you."  
Shark was then fully struck with fear. He couldn't hide it. He heard her words, saw the look in  
her eyes, and felt her ki. He knew she was serious. He then was so frightend, he started to fly  
away as quickly as possible.  
"Look! He's running like a coward!" shouted Videl,"We won! Pan! Your the best!" Pan then blasted  
off into the air, giveing chase to Shark. "Pan wait! We won! We can make the wish to return him  
back to normal now!"  
Pan looked back and yelled,"I don't care! I said I'm going to kill him. I'm going to slaughter him  
like he murdered my friends!"  
  
Shark flew at high speed. He turned around and saw no one. "Oh thank God I'm not being followed  
by that monster."  
As he turned his head forward, he saw Pan flying in front of him. Pan grabbed the collor of his  
leather jacket and pulled him to her face. "Monster? I'm the monster? Your the monster!" she said  
as she grabbed his neck with one hand, then with the other. She then began to slowly choke him. She  
wanted him to suffer. She wanted him dead. He couldn't break away from her hands. He started  
punching her in the face, but he was too weak from being choked. the only thing he could do was  
grab Pan's tail. He squeezed it hard. She started screaming as she let go of his neck.  
Shark held onto her tail,"So, this is your weak spot?" He then squeezed harder.  
"OW! No please! No tail grabbing!" she begged.  
Shark grinned and said,"Yeah right." He then ripped her tail out of her. "HA! Now feel the pain!  
HA HA HA H-Huh?" He relised he made a mistake. He thought that ripping her tail out would bring her  
to her knee's, but no such luck. Instead, it didn't hurt her much as all.  
"My tail," she said as she held it in one hand,"You ripped off my TAIL!" She then kicked him hard  
in the face. He was knocked into a nearby ocean. She floated above the water waiting for him to  
come out. He appeared behind her and kicked her in the back to send her flying forward. He then  
used his speed to appear in front of her, and upper cutted her into the sky.  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" shouted Shark as he blasted a Kamehameha Wave upward at Pan.  
Pan looked down and readied her hands,"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" She blasted downward at Shark. The  
Kamehameha Waves connected. The power struggle didn't last long. Pan overpowered Shark and blasted  
him underwater. "Yes! I won!"  
Under the deep, dark, cold water of the ocean, Shark was thinking hard. (Okay, if she overpowers  
me, how the hell am I supose to beat her? She's too strong. If only I kept her at my mercy when I  
had her tail, I would have won. Wait a second, since I can see a move once, and do it anytime I  
want...Okay, I know what to do now. That bitch is going to die a slow, painful death.) Then he  
relised how long he was underwater. (Well this is odd. I can breath in space AND underwater. Well,  
gives me a better chance to win battles. I better not question it and be thankful for small favors.  
Now it's time to kill that Little Miss Saiyan.)  
  
  
"So where do you supose they went?" asked Videl. She and 18 were searching for the two final  
fighters. 18 started flying off in another direction. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
"I can sence their power. They are over here," said 18. Videl followed. They then found them just  
in time.  
  
  
Shark slowly rised out of the water. He smiled evily at Pan. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Pan asked.  
"You just killed yourself."  
"Wha-What do you mean?"  
"Look what you did." Shark then quickly began to powerup. His hair started to glow brightly. It  
then turned gold.  
"WHAT?! NO!" Pan screamed in major surprise.  
"Oh great. Shark is a saiyan? I didn't know that," said Videl.  
"It's worst then that, he's a Super Saiyan!" 18 shouted in fear.  
Shark looked at the two remaining girls,"No. I'm a pure Earthling. I can do any move I see. I saw  
Pan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan turn into a Super Saiyan. Look what I can do. HA!"  
Pan just looked confused,"Uhh...now thats just plain stupid."  
"What?" Shark asked.  
"Wouldn't, you turning into a Super Saiyan seem like every body is turning into a Super Saiyan  
these days?"  
"Look who's takling bitch," he then powered up a blast and,"BAZOOKA BLAST!!!" Pan fears the attack  
and flew into the air. She started throwing scattered energy blast. Every one of them missed Shark.  
Pan punched Shark, but Shark blurred it. Shark kicked Pan, but she blurred. She blasted at him, but  
he blurred. Shark and Pan then lashed out in hand to hand combat. They fought fist to fist, foot to  
foot, knee to knee, head to head.  
  
They soon fought for hours. Shark had fought Pan longer then he fought the others. Pan was doing  
pretty well for her first real fight. The fight later took place near an Ancient Ruins. Shark used  
his sword. He sliced Pan if half...but she blured and kicked him in the face. He fell to the  
ground. He slowly stood up,"I guess my sword slows me down. I'll just leave it out until I kill you  
." He took his sword and sword case and tossed them aside.  
"I guess our powers are evenly matched. But your way to fast for me," said Pan.  
"You know, you are the only ones left. Unless those two girls have some extra hidden power like  
you did, or Trunks wakes up, then once I kill you, I can destroy the planet without trouble."  
"Well it won't happen boy."  
"Girl, we need to start calling each other by our real names." Pan smiled and agreed. "Sadly, I  
have had enough of this." Shark lefted one hand into the air. A small energy ball formed on the  
palm. He then started gathering all of the energy in him to form, the Ultra Ball.  
"Oh no. I'm in trouble now," she said, not sounding very convinceing.  
"You should be scared. Even a weakling can kill the most powerful man alive with this attack."  
Shark thinks Pans just not afraid of the attack, but this was the oppertunity she was looking for.  
As Shark formed the Ultra Ball, Pan quickly thought of a way to dodge the attack. She then  
remembered when Videl hit Shark in the stomach at the tournament. She remembered Shark telling  
Videl it was his weakest spot. He was brought to his knee's in tears then. She knew this was her  
only chance to defeat Shark here and now. Just as Shark was ready to kill Pan, she quickly used the  
Instantaneous Movement to appear just in front of Shark. Before he could react, she put all of her  
strength into one powerful upper cut to the gut of Shark. The Ultra Ball faded and Shark fell  
to his knee's, grabbing his stomach. He then started throwing up. The Ultra Ball sapped up all of  
his energy and he had no more Senzu Beans. This time, it was a fact that Shark was defeated. There  
was no way Shark could come back from this. He was beaten.  
"Pan! You did it!" shouted Videl as she and 18 flew down to Pan and the fallen Shark. They watch  
as Shark was sick. They were enjoying this after all of the suffering he caused.  
"Now it's my turn," said 18 as she picked Shark up, and kicked him into the air.  
"I'll join you," said Videl as she flew up. Pan joined them. They started kicking Shark around  
back and forth to each other like a game of kick ball.  
  
  
After an hour or so, Pan, Videl, and 18 returned to Kami's Lookout with Shark tied up with his  
hands behind his back, and feet together. Pan dropped him infront of the Enternal Dragon.  
"Shennron, I want to make our three wishes," Pan said,"Wish number one, please restore Shark's  
conscience."  
"It shall be done," said Shennron as his eye's glowed.  
That moment, Shark felt a ton of guilt all at once. He burst into tears. Pan walked over to talk  
to him and calm him down. Videl continued the wishes,"Shennron, please return everyone who was  
killed by Shark back to life."  
"Then so be it," said Shennron as his eye's glowed, comfirming the wish was made.  
"Now Shennron, for the final wish, please make everyone forget about the time Shark was  
evil."  
"Only the four of you and I will remember this," said Shenron as he's eye's glowed again. "Now  
the wishes have finally been granted. Never keep me out this long again. I'm going back to sleep.  
Don't bother me unless your going to make your wishes quicker." Shenron then started to disappear,  
"I have a headache," he said as he disappeared. The Dragonballs were scattered all across the globe  
.  
  
Videl walked up to Shark who was still tied up. Shark then spoke to all of them,"I-I'm sorry. I..  
.I just don't know what to say, or what to do."  
Videl smiled and grinned evily,"I know what. You will be my slave. And if you disobey me, I can  
easily destroy you."  
"Your slave?" he asked.  
"Yes. You will come to school when it reopens, and do everything I tell you to. Like, carry my  
books, get me my lunch, and stuff like that."  
"Wait a second. I don't-"  
Videl quickly grabbed Shark by the collor of his jacket and gave him a mean look,"You don't what?!  
"  
Shark changed his mind about what he was going to say,"I don't...know where the school is."  
"I'll let you know when it starts."  
Pan started to untie Shark,"Until then, I don't want to ever see your face. I don't want anyone to  
see your face. And I don't want you to see a single creature. Not even a mouse. GOT IT?!!!"  
Shark just bowed his head,"Yes ma'am."  
"Good. Now go away. Never be shown in the light of day again until Videl lets you," said Pan.  
Shark just slowly stood up, and flew away.  
  
As he flew away, he thought, (That BITCH! How dare they treat me like this. I still seem to be  
pretty stong, but I don't think I can harm a girl again. And what makes her think she's ever going  
to find me again? They better not think they are done with me. I may not be evil anymore, but I  
WILL MAKE THEM PAY!) He flew off in the distance, never to be seen again, hopefully.  
  
  
Pan turned around and saw her father comeing back to life. Videl saw Gohan. They all hugged each  
of their loved ones. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, and all of the others that were killed has  
returned to life. Trunks and Piccolo awakein. No one remembered what happend and Pan, Videl, and 18  
pretended they didn't know either. They all had a party at Capsule Corp. School wasn't going to  
start again for a year because of all of the damages Shark has caused. People still remember Shark  
defeated Hercule Satan in the tournament, but no one remembers Shark after the tournament. Everyone  
relaxed for the rest of the year, where they are now ageless, and always looking forward to another  
adventure. 


End file.
